


【几唯】守护

by shamiar



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamiar/pseuds/shamiar
Relationships: Fujisaki Nagihiko/Mashiro Rima, Hoshina Utau/Souma Kuukai, Hotori Tadase/Tsukiyomi Ikuto
Kudos: 2





	【几唯】守护

安静的夜里，洁白的雪花纷纷扬扬的从天空落下，为路面铺上洁白的羊毛毯子。路的尽头有一盏老旧的路灯，昏黄的灯光在这冬夜里显得很温暖。灯下是两团黑黑的影子。  
“亚梦，其实……其实我一直都喜欢你。”金发少年垂下巻翘的黑色羽睫，酒红色的眼眸不敢看面前的少女，平时一向自信的声音带着浓浓的不自信。  
樱红发色的少女听见少年的话有些慌乱，蜜色的眼眸一下瞪得老大，她有些不安的后退了几步，对着少年弯了弯腰，“对不起唯世君，我……我……我真的很抱歉……其实我……”  
少女闪烁其词，怎么也说不清楚。  
“不用说了，我明白了。”金发少年对着少女勉强的扯了扯嘴角，笑的比哭的还难看，“我知道的，亚梦其实是喜欢几斗哥哥的吧。”  
“唯世君！”被点破心思，少女脸上浮出一抹潮红。  
“呵呵，真是的，我真是太失败了。”少年苦笑了两声，像是在嘲笑自己的不自量力。  
“对不起，我真的无法忘记几斗，真的。”樱发少女垂下头，诉说着她对那个黑猫般神秘的少年的思念，“我无法忘记他，这五年我都在思念他，我想清楚了，我想给他一个家，给他一份温暖。”  
“呵，我知道了，那祝你……”剩下的话少年怎么也说不出口，口腔中的苦涩让他有一种反胃的感觉。  
“唯世君，你会找到比我更适合你的人。”樱发少女抬起头真诚的看着少年，衷心的祝愿。  
“但愿。”少年冲少女笑笑，转身慢慢的离开。或许他还存着那么一份心思，只要少女挽留，他便留下，死也不放手。  
可到底只有沉默，那个樱发少女始终没有开口挽留。  
金发少年的身影在路灯下被无限拉长，显得无比寂寥，洁白的雪花却依旧在飘。

“哗哗哗。”隔着一扇磨砂玻璃，水汽氤氲的浴室传来水声，介于孩子与成年人的纤细身躯隐隐约约，看不大清。  
唯世站在花洒下，闭着眼睛，卷翘的长睫微微颤抖，如樱花般粉嫩的唇瓣紧紧抿着，任由温热还散发着热气的水将白皙的身子打湿，诱人的两点茱萸经过水的湿润变得更加诱人。  
“亚梦，真的该放弃你了呢！”唯世睁开眼睛，酒红色的眸子带着一丝隐约的痛苦，不管怎么说，他曾经喜欢过那个少女，不是么？  
将花洒关掉，唯世拿过放在一边的浴巾将身上的水随意擦了擦，披上浴袍随意系了一下，就那样大大喇喇的露出白皙的胸膛和精致的锁骨，反正房间里开了暖气，也不怎么冷。  
拿起另一根毛巾，唯世边擦着湿漉漉的头发边离开浴室回到房间。  
但在看到房间里坐着的某个人时，唯世震惊得瞪大了眼睛，连手上的毛巾掉了都没发现。  
“几斗哥哥？”唯世眨了眨眼睛，然后又死死揉了一下眼睛，却仍是不敢相信。小心翼翼的靠近，唯世伸手戳戳几斗的肩膀，硬硬的，是真人。  
而几斗一直都带着似笑非笑的表情看着唯世。  
等唯世终于反应过来时立马红了脸，结结巴巴的问道，“你……你怎么在这？”  
“没地方可以去，来你这借住一晚上。”几斗淡淡解释道，但看到唯世头发还没干，便把唯世拉到怀里，长腿一勾将地上的毛巾勾起来，很是认真的帮唯世把头发擦干。  
“你做什么？”唯世没想到几斗会帮他擦头发，惊得想后退，却因为被几斗抱着而无法挣脱。  
“别动，头发不擦干就睡觉对身体不好。”几斗微微蹙起了眉，像是不满意唯世的抗拒。  
“我自己可以。”唯世不习惯别人的太靠近，想从几斗手中将毛巾抢回来，但他的力气显然没有几斗大，没有将毛巾抢回来。  
“别闹。”几斗将怀中不住挣扎的少年按好，一只手搂在少年腰间半强迫的让少年坐在他腿上，另一只手拿着毛巾用看似粗鲁实则温柔的动作帮唯世把头发擦干。  
“几斗哥哥。”唯世突然唤道。  
“嗯？”几斗应了一声，手上动作却不停。  
“你怎么回来了？”唯世垂下眼帘，声音有些沙哑。他刚刚才对亚梦告白遭拒，回头就要让他看亚梦和几斗甜甜蜜蜜吗？  
“没什么。”几斗含含糊糊的，并不明说。  
唯世低下头，有些长的刘海将眼睛遮住，看不清表情。  
“好了，睡吧。”没过一会，几斗将毛巾放到一边开口说道。  
“嗯。”唯世点点头，掀开被子钻了进去，然后睁着眼睛看着几斗。  
几斗揉揉唯世柔软的金发，将衣服脱了也钻了进去，“睡吧。”  
“嗯。”唯世看了一眼几斗漂亮深邃的紫色眸子，乖乖的闭上眼睛。  
“晚安。”几斗轻声说道，也慢慢闭上了眼睛。

“唔。”躺在床上的金发少年轻轻呻吟了一声，眼睛还闭着，卷翘的长睫微微的颤动。  
“唯世。”耳边是低沉而深情的呼唤。  
“嗯？”唯世迷迷糊糊的回应道。  
“笨蛋。”略带宠溺的声音，以及温暖的手掌。  
多久了，没有听到这么温柔的声音，似乎很久了啊！几斗哥哥！  
“唯世……”带着无限眷恋的声音消失在两人紧贴的唇间。  
柔软的唇瓣似乎带着清甜的香味，让人着迷，柔嫩的口腔中青涩的小舌躲躲闪闪，却被霸道的入侵者缠住紧紧不放，敏感的齿列被轻轻扫过，带来不熟悉的战栗，甜美的津液也被肆意掠夺。  
“唔……”金发少年终于是睁开了眼睛，酒红色的眸子带着一丝迷茫，在对上那深邃紫眸时一下子变得清醒。  
唯世被惊得想后退，但他忘了自己是在床上，根本无法后退，只能被动的承受。  
“唯世……”几斗放开被自己吻得有些喘不上气的唯世，温柔的摸了摸他布满红晕的脸颊，稍后却又是不满足的舔了舔那比蜜糖还甜的唇瓣。  
“几斗哥哥……”唯世咬了咬下唇，酒红色的眸子躲躲闪闪，根本不敢看几斗，他怎么也想不到几斗会吻他，他们不是情敌吗？情敌相见不应该分外眼红吗？为什么他会吻他呢？唯世第一次觉得自己聪明的脑子有点不好使。  
几斗从小认识唯世，自然从他的表情看出了他的大概想法，不由得扳过他的肩膀，直直的注视着那漂亮的酒红色眼眸，“笨蛋，还没发现吗？”  
“发现什么？”唯世呆呆愣愣的看着几斗，有点理解不能。  
几斗轻笑一声，再次俯身吻上那因为亲吻而显得红肿的唇，“我喜欢你啊，小笨蛋！”  
虽然含糊不清的话语消失在唇间，但唯世还是捕捉到了几斗的话，眼神复杂。  
你见过你喜欢的人喜欢的人向你表白么？这里就有一只。  
这简直像一个怪圈。

夜凉似水，而唯世家中正上演着香艳的一幕。  
宽大的浴袍被扒下来松松垮垮的搭在肩上，圆润小巧的肩膀暴露在空气中，艳红的茱萸在几斗的目光中颤颤巍巍的挺立了起来。少年漂亮的脸蛋布满红晕，酒红色的眸子蒙上薄薄的水雾，樱色的唇被吻得有些红肿。  
“几斗哥哥……”唯世有些受不了几斗恍若实质般的目光，害羞的别开头。  
“别怕，我不会伤害你。”几斗伸出舌头舔了舔少年樱色的唇。  
唯世抿起唇，他不知道他和几斗怎么变成了这样？不过，他却意外的不反感，是不是认识太久，久到在自己心中占了很重要的分量呢？  
可是，自己不是一直拿几斗当哥哥的吗？怎么会做出这只有情人才能做的事情？  
“唯世，放松。”几斗抚慰道。似乎带着魔力的双手在身下白皙青涩的身躯上游走，引起股股战栗。  
单纯的少年未曾了解过情爱之事，之前的告白也只是想来场柏拉图式的爱情，他又怎会想到才过了没多久就要了解到他以前不曾了解到的事情。  
几斗低下头含住左胸的凸起，温润的舌尖扫过，粗糙的舌苔带来细微的电流，从尾椎骨一直沿着脊椎达到脑海绽开璀璨的烟花。  
左胸的茱萸被吮得有些肿胀，灵活的舌又欺上右胸的茱萸，如法炮制后才放开饱受摧残的胸，转换了战场。  
常年练小提琴的双手有层薄薄的趼，在握上腿间的粉粉嫩嫩时几斗感受到身下的人有那么一瞬间的僵硬。  
扯出一抹笑，几斗凑到唯世耳边轻声说道:“好小！”  
原本还有些不好意思的唯世在听了这话后怒了，不管怎样，男的被这么说总是会恼羞成怒的。但那水光潋滟的酒红色眸子瞪起人来没有丝毫的威慑力，反而是像在勾引人一样。  
深邃的紫眸暗了暗，抓住要害的手开始上下动了起来。  
“唔，难受！”初尝禁果的少年在突然遭受到那么大的快感时有些受不住，眼角微微发红，沁出生理性的泪水。  
“乖，忍着点。”几斗吻了吻唯世绯红的脸颊，唯世难受，他也没好到哪里去。全身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣着狠狠占有身下的人儿，但几斗不忍心伤害他，而且一般来说，承受方要比另一方痛苦很多。虽然说他可以让唯世在上面，但他更希望的是占有，而不是被占有。  
“几斗……哥哥……啊……”唯世在勉强叫了一声后便觉得有细微的电流从心脏蔓延到四肢百骸，脑海中绽开一场又一场烟花，连呼吸都变得有些艰难。  
几斗看着手上的白浊，挑了挑眉。  
唯世在回过神后便一阵尴尬，他从来没学过在这种事后该怎么办。  
“放轻松，接下来全部交给我。”几斗安抚的用干净的另一只手揉了揉唯世的金色短发，沾满白浊的那只手则探到了身后开始轻轻揉按。  
层层叠叠的褶皱如同菊花般绽开，虽看不见，但几斗仍能想象那会是怎样的美景。借着手上的白浊几斗轻松的探入一根手指，花穴因为突然遭受异物入侵而猛地收紧。  
“放松！”几斗轻轻拍了一下白皙圆润的臀瓣，曲起手指在干涩的甬道内扩张。  
在甬道变得柔软不少之后又探入了第二根手指，然后逐次增加。  
“嗯……几斗哥哥……不……啊……”唯世不安的扭动身子，在第三根手指进入时叫出了声。  
几斗见身下的人儿如蛇般妖娆扭动的身躯，匆匆扩张了几下便抽出手指换上自己剑拔弩张的昂扬。  
“唔……”几斗的扩张做的还算到位，除了被充满的感觉并没有那种被撕裂的疼痛感。  
“啊……”在进入后几斗感慨的发出了声音，终于，拥有了唯世。在感慨过后，几斗开始动了起来。  
不会太慢也不会太快的动作，恰到好处的力度，这些都让唯世这个新手舒爽的呻吟出声。  
“啊哈……别……”在触到某个点后唯世的声音变了一个调。  
“是那里吗？”几斗咬了咬唯世嫩嫩的耳垂，坏笑道。  
唯世别扭的转过头，但脸上却不可抑制的浮出了两抹红晕。  
几斗也知道唯世害羞，也不再逼他，只是集中火力往那一点撞击，逼迫唯世不断的叫喊出声。  
“啊……”连续的撞击累积的快感在此刻爆发，唯世再次攀上了顶峰。  
几斗也被感染得在唯世体内交代了自己的存货。  
高潮后几斗抱着唯世享受之后的余韵。

清晨的阳光带着一点点金色，透过未拉好的窗帘撒在大床上两个交叠的人影上。有着深蓝色碎发的青年一只手将金发少年揽在怀中，另一只手极具占有性意味的搭在少年腰间，看似轻柔却极霸道。  
“唔……”金发少年首先睁开眼睛，酒红色的眸子闪过一丝迷茫，在看见身边的人时一下子清醒了过来。  
唯世想把几斗搭在自己腰间的手拉开，但几斗力道太大拉不开，只能任由几斗搭着。  
“醒了？”就在唯世打算闭上眼睛再眯一会的时候几斗开口了，沙哑的嗓音在这种时候听上去特别性感。  
“嗯。”唯世见几斗发现自己醒了，也不打算睡了，“你放手，我要去洗澡。”  
刚醒来那会还没发现，现在唯世想起来了，昨天晚上两人都累极了，也就没顾得上清理，而几斗又喜欢射在里面，所以他可以说是含着那东西睡着了。  
想起来的唯世脸色不大好，愤愤的瞪了一眼几斗，便想去清理一下。  
几斗眯起了眼睛，唯世的身上还有着昨晚激情的痕迹，白皙的身体上青青紫紫的痕迹散发着淫糜的气息，胸口的两颗茱萸昨晚被咬的狠了现在还有些红肿。早上是最容易冲动的时候，更何况两个人都还是血气方刚的年纪，昨晚又发生了那样的事，很容易就擦枪走火。  
一只手紧紧揽着唯世的腰，另一只手顺着腰肢滑向后面的入口，那里面还有着昨晚残留的东西，很容易的就接纳了手指。  
“几斗哥哥！”唯世被这突如其来的动作吓了一下，反应过来后便有着气愤的喊道。  
“嗯？”几斗挑挑眉，草草扩张之后便换上蓄势待发的某物。  
经过昨晚的开垦，唯世的后穴很容易的便接纳了火热粗长的昂扬，身体还有着昨晚的记忆，随着几斗的动作，柔韧的腰肢也随之动了起来，噗嗤噗嗤的水声不绝于耳，唯世羞得脸蛋通红。  
“几斗……哥哥……啊……”想要说出口的被撞击得支离破碎。  
“怎么了？”几斗特意放慢了速度，坐起来托着唯世圆润的臀部让火热的某物进入的更深。  
“啊哈……太深了……”深深嵌入身体的昂扬让唯世喊出了声音，纤细的长腿下意识的环在了几斗腰上，原本要说的话也一下子全忘了。  
几斗勾唇轻笑，对着记忆朝那个凸起处发动进攻，直击得对方溃不成军，只能瘫在他怀中无助的喘息。  
“唯世……”几斗凑到唯世耳边轻声呢喃，“喜欢你哦！”  
唯世瞪大了眼睛，却在下一秒被突如其来的灼热烫伤了内壁，交代了自己。  
“几斗哥哥……我……”唯世咬了咬下唇，卷翘的长睫遮住酒红色的眸子使人看不清里面的情绪。  
几斗哥哥，对不起，我……不知道。

“嘟嘟……”放在床头的手机响了起来，唯世绕过几斗拿过了手机，“摩西摩西。”  
“唯世，你在做什么，大家都到齐了，就差你一个了。”凪彦的声音带着丝丝不满。  
“啊？”唯世疑惑的眨了眨眼睛，微微转了头看向一边的闹钟，这才发现已经下午两点了。  
等一下，两点？！  
唯世恍惚记起昨天他似乎和大家约好了一点半见面，现在已经晚了半小时了。  
“啊啊啊，凪彦抱歉啊，我有点事忘了和你们先说明了，我马上就来，你帮忙先和大家说一下，拜托了。”唯世把手机夹在颈窝处，手忙脚乱的开始穿衣服。  
“好吧，你快点。”另一头的凪彦有些无奈。  
“嗯嗯。”唯世随便应了一声，衣服穿好之后便跑到卫生间里洗漱。  
“怎么了？”唯世正在刷牙时突然被人抱了个满怀，惊得他差点把牙膏沫子吞了进去。  
喝了口水把牙膏沫子吐了个干净，唯世看着镜子里将他紧紧抱住的几斗有些无奈，“我今天有事啊，已经迟到了。”  
“再迟一点也没关系。”几斗凑到唯世颈边轻轻咬了一口。  
“别闹，正事。”唯世推了推几斗，将毛巾沾湿擦了擦脸。幸好早上几斗做完之后给他清理了身子，让他不至于更忙。  
“唯世。”几斗声音低低的，带着情欲。  
唯世咬了咬牙，昨天晚上和今天一上午这么多时间都没做够，几斗他，真是够了！  
“我要出去。”唯世转过身很认真的看着几斗，随后便不管几斗的反应，径自穿了外套准备出门。  
“真是的。”几斗看着唯世自顾自的动作，轻笑出声。  
唯世不理他，大门一拉出门离开。  
尽管唯世很努力的加快了速度，但是等唯世到达约好的地点时已经是十五分钟之后了。  
“唯世！”一早就侯着的凪彦无奈的看着唯世，“我说你怎么这么慢啊？难道昨晚做贼去了？”  
“额，其实……”唯世挠挠头有些不好意思，实话实说没可能，撒谎他又不擅长，只能装傻了。  
“算了，先进来吧，就差你一个了。”凪彦完全不知道该怎么说好了。  
约定好的地方是一栋高楼的空中花园，不仅景色优美，连娱乐设施也不少，隶属于光的复活社的，原本是用来供有钱人娱乐的，现在则成了他们的聚集地。  
推开花园的门，唯世几乎是立刻就发现了在场的人中多了一个他不认识的人。  
黑色齐腰的长发如上好的丝绸闪耀着光泽，齐齐的刘海下是一对璀璨如星辰般的的黑眸，小巧的鼻子精致可爱，娇嫩的菱唇恍若刚刚绽放的蔷薇花，脖子上戴系着三指宽的黑色丝带，黑色的哥特式裙子将娇小的身子裹住，腰间的腰带闪耀着金属光泽，修长笔直的双腿上缠绕着黑色蔷薇点缀的黑色藤蔓，脚上是十厘米的黑色高跟鞋，脚踝处细细的缠绕了黑色的藤蔓，这是一个漂亮耀眼的女孩。  
女孩微微弯了腰，勾起一抹礼貌的笑，“你好，我叫夏默，来自中国。”  
“额，你好，我叫辺里唯世。”唯世慌忙回礼。  
“那我叫你唯世可以吗？”夏默脸上挂着无懈可击的完美笑容。  
“当然可以。”唯世对着夏默笑笑。  
夏默看着唯世脸上的温柔表情，一脸若有所思的表情。  
夏默是光介绍的，据说要转到唯世他们班上。  
接下来大家讨论了一下学校里的事便各回各家了。

“呐，你眼光不错哎，看着挺温暖的。”黑发少年坐在树上，修长笔直的腿一晃一晃的，赤裸的脚如上好的羊脂玉，手上握着最新款的黑色手机。  
“管好你自己的事。”手机另一头的人声音无比的冷淡，隐含着丝丝警告。  
“放心好了，我知道的，受受相恋是没有好结果的，我没有压人的打算。”黑发少年勾起唇，笑意却没有到眼底。  
“最好。”电话另一头的人说完便挂了，只空虚“嘟嘟”声。

“不好意思啊唯世，打扰了。”夏默站在唯世家玄关处很有礼貌的弯了弯腰，脸上是礼貌而疏离的微笑。  
“没有啊，快请进。”唯世从鞋柜里拿出一双新拖鞋让夏默换上。  
夏默换上拖鞋，跟着唯世到了客厅。  
“夏默同学怎么想起来到我这来的？”唯世一边给夏默倒茶一边问道。  
“拜访一下新同学啊。”夏默歪了歪头，脸颊两侧的头发软软的耷了下来，黑色的眸子含着浅浅的笑意，一副可爱的样子。  
“额……”唯世张了张嘴想说些什么，但最终还是什么都没说。  
夏默将唯世倒好的茶端起来浅浅的抿了一口，花瓣般娇嫩的唇瓣因沾了水而显得分外莹润，像是清晨时分刚刚绽放的鲜花。  
“唯世一个人住吗？”夏默放下茶柔声问道，柔柔的嗓音如羽毛般划过心间，让人觉得痒痒的。  
“嗯，父母说要让我学会独立，便让我独自一人在外居住。”唯世突然想起了几斗，那天他回家之后被几斗告知他从此要多一个同居人。  
“呐，唯世，我能问你一个问题吗？”夏默沉默了一会后轻声问道。  
“唉，什么？”唯世睁着酒红色的眸子，脸上是不解的表情。  
“你觉得我好看么？”夏默站了起来，好让唯世看个清楚。  
夏默今天的打扮和上次有所不同，黑色的绸带将头发绑住，脖子上系了一根黑色的丝巾，可爱的黑色蛋糕裙只齐到大腿根，隐约可见里面黑色的底裤，白皙修长的长腿带着一丝诱惑，脚踝处戴着黑色的脚链，黑色的凉鞋衬得小巧的脚越发可爱。虽仍是一身黑色，但比之上回多了一份可爱。  
只是唯世很费解，夏默不冷吗？明明是冬天却穿着夏天的衣服。  
不过，唯世仍是乖乖的回答了问题，“当然漂亮了！”  
夏默低声笑了起来，“谢谢，我先走了。”  
“哎？”唯世看着夏默告辞，突然不明白夏默来他家究竟是干嘛来的，难道只是为了喝杯茶？别逗了怎么可能。  
想不出为什么唯世也就干脆不想了，只把这当做夏默心血来潮拜访同学。

“几斗哥哥，吃饭了。”唯世解下围在腰间的淡绿色荷叶边围裙，冲卧室里不知道在干什么的几斗喊道，另外手上的动作也没停，把几道卖相很好的菜端到桌子上后，唯世又麻利的盛好了两碗饭。  
从某方面来说，唯世也是蛮人妻的。  
“嗯。”几斗应了一声，从房间里走了出来。  
自从几斗说要住在唯世家，唯世便一直在为卧室的所有权作斗争，因为几斗执意要和唯世睡在一起，还冠冕堂皇的说是贴身保护唯世，天知道他究竟是什么心思。  
餐桌上的两个人餐桌礼仪都不错，吃饭时都不怎么爱说话，按说会觉得尴尬，但这俩人竟是意外的和谐，没有丝毫的别扭。  
几斗吃饭速度比唯世快上那么一点，率先吃完放下了碗筷，然后微笑着看唯世吃饭。唯世在这样的注视下有些别扭，快速的吃完了饭。  
“唯世。”几斗见唯世吃完了才悠悠然开口。  
“怎么？”唯世站起来收拾碗筷。几斗不知怎么很是信奉中国的“君子远庖厨”这一说法，所以一般都是唯世坐下厨和洗涮之类的工作。  
“后天歌呗订婚，你和我一起去。”几斗有些漫不经心的说道。  
唯世眨了眨眼睛，好半天才反应过来，猛的转身看向节目，“订婚？和谁？”  
几斗好笑的看着唯世过激的反应，不知道的还以为他喜欢歌呗呢。  
“和那个相马空海。”几斗眯了眯眼睛，想起空海和歌呗一起到自己面前诉说对对方的爱恋。  
“空海前辈？”唯世震惊了，他从来没有想过空海会和歌呗搅和到一起去。  
“歌呗喜欢。”几斗是个好哥哥，所以歌呗喜欢他便不会阻止，毕竟想找到一个自己喜欢又喜欢自己的人是难上加难，幸好，他们两兄妹都找到了这样的人。  
尽管唯世没有承认过喜欢几斗，但几斗心里明白，唯世只是一时无法接受两个男人在一起，尤其那个人还是自己从小就认识的。  
“嗯，明天我们去商场买几件衣服，订婚总不能穿的太寒酸。”唯世点点头，转回去继续洗碗。  
几斗笑了笑，“好。”

“几斗哥哥，你看这件怎么样？”唯世指着一件深蓝色的休闲西装，酒红色的眼睛眨啊眨的，一脸期待。  
几斗瞥了一眼，“啊。”  
“什么啊！”唯世看着几斗冷淡的表情有些不满，这到底是在为谁选衣服啊？  
撇了撇嘴，唯世继续搜寻他觉得好的衣服，几斗是天生的衣架子，衣服型号不用担心，要操心的只有款式，  
“几斗哥哥……”唯世又看中一件衣服，转过头想问一下几斗的意见，却愕然的发现几斗不见了。  
“几斗哥哥，你在哪？”唯世顺着走过的路折回去，在一家女装铺子找到了几斗，几斗手上提了一个袋子，里面不出意外应该是一件女装。  
女装，应该是给歌呗买的吧？唯世暗自猜测。  
“几斗哥哥！”唯世鼓起腮帮子，看上去像一只可爱的小仓鼠。  
“走吧。”几斗没有多说什么，只是提着袋子示意唯世带路。  
唯世虽有些许的不满，但还是尽职的带几斗去刚刚自己挑好衣服的地方。  
“就是这件，肯定错不了。”唯世让服务员取下衣服让几斗换上。  
几斗接过衣服，走到换衣间将衣服换上，没一会几斗便出来了。  
深蓝色的高级面料制成的休闲西服完美的显现了几斗的身材，袖口的紫水晶纽扣与深邃的紫眸交相呼应，这件西服简直是为几斗量身打造的。店里的人几乎都看呆了。  
唯世深吸一口气，然后缓缓吐出，他是绝对不会承认他刚刚也差点看呆了。  
“唯世，你试试这件。”几斗在店里扫了一圈，一眼就相中了一件雪白的西服。  
唯世毫不迟疑的接过衣服就去换上了，雪白的面料将白皙的肌肤衬得越发白皙，金色的柔软短发服贴的贴着脸颊，酒红色的眸子带着丝丝羞涩，和几斗站在一起恍若一对璧人。  
“几斗哥哥？”唯世紧张看向了几斗。  
“好看。”几斗笑了起来。  
唯世有些害羞的低下了头，脸颊烧得绯红，心也“扑通扑通”跳个不停。  
是喜欢吗？  
“呼，几斗哥哥真是的，明明就选好了，还非要再试试别的。”逛完商场回到家唯世撅起嘴小声嘟囔。  
“唯世，我饿了。”正好到吃晚饭的时间，几斗那被唯世养得到点就要吃饭的胃叫了起来。  
“好，我去做饭。”唯世顾不上收拾刚买的衣服便匆匆跑到厨房开始做饭。  
酒足饭饱之后几斗率先进去浴室洗澡，让慢了一拍的唯世懊恼不已。  
没有让唯世等太久，几斗很快就穿着白色的浴袍就出来了，水珠顺着发尖滴落，将肩头的布料晕湿，性感的锁骨，结实的胸膛，唯世不由自主的想起了上次的事。  
“几斗哥哥你洗好啦，那我去洗啦！”唯世为了掩饰想赶快离开。  
“等一下，”几斗拉住匆忙要进浴室的唯世，把一个纸袋塞到他手中，“穿这个。”  
“好。”唯世一心想着赶快离开，都没有看几斗塞给他的衣服是什么。  
所以，唯世在洗完澡后才发现几斗塞给他的衣服竟然是那个样子的。别扭了一会后，唯世还是认命的穿上了那件衣服，毕竟他没带衣服进来，不穿的话就要光着身子。  
别别扭扭的回到卧室，正对上几斗毫不掩饰的目光，唯世羞得脸都红了。  
黑色的女仆装穿在唯世身上大小正好，脖颈上黑色的蕾丝边将白皙纤长的脖子衬得越发好看，腰间的搭扣设计很好的勾勒出腰肢的纤细，下身的裙子却只齐到大腿根，唯世因为急着进浴室而忘了带内裤，粉粉嫩嫩的某根随着走动而若隐若现，修长的长腿并在一起，好像是不好意思一样，光着的脚丫踩在白色的羊毛毯上，带着无声的诱惑。  
“几斗哥哥……”唯世不好意思的叫道。  
几斗咽了一口口水，冒着绿光的眼神无比灼热，唯世几乎都觉得自己的身子也快热了起来。  
“唯世……”几斗下床走到唯世身边。  
“嗯？”唯世抬头看向几斗，又立马不好意思的低下头。  
“我想要你。”几斗伸手抱住唯世，在他耳边暧昧的低语。  
唯世咬了咬下唇，在看到这件女仆装时他就有这个觉悟了，只是亲耳听到还是会觉得不好意思，犹豫了一会后唯世才轻轻的点了点头，“嗯。”  
几斗没想到唯世答应的这么容易，错愕之后便是狂喜。  
唯世不知道自己做没做错，毕竟他还是不清楚他到底喜不喜欢几斗，但是，唯世还是想说，他似乎不大会拒绝几斗的要求，所有。  
“唔……”唯世有些承受不住的呻吟出声，淫糜的银丝从嘴角落下，纤细的腰肢被牢牢地扣住。  
“唯世……”几斗放开唯世，痴迷的看着被吻得有些红肿的唇。  
“几斗哥哥！”唯世咬了咬下唇，洁白的牙齿轻轻撕咬着红肿的唇瓣，再加上因欲望而氤氲了水汽的酒红色眸子，唯世整个人都散发着难言的诱惑。  
几斗带着人走到床边，大大喇喇的坐在了床边，“来，自己坐上来。”  
唯世瞪大了眼睛，他不傻，自然明白几斗的话是什么意思，虽然两个人已经有过好几次亲密关系了，但骨子里他还是个害羞的人，唯世有些艰难的喊道，“几斗哥哥……”  
“乖。”几斗坐在床边不动。  
唯世犹豫了一会儿，才像下定决心一般伸手将几斗的裤子拉下，干涩的拉链声让唯世的手抖了一抖。几斗穿的是黑色的内裤，里面蛰伏的巨兽现在有了苏醒的苗头，黑色的内裤被撑起一点。  
“咕噜。”唯世咽了一下口水，颤颤巍巍的将最后的阻碍剥离，火热的昂扬几乎让人不敢直视。  
唯世伸出手握住了火热的某物，按照直觉上下滑动，待有些挺立之后便拿过一边的润滑剂。唯世有查过资料，对同性之间如何做还是有一定了解的。  
挤了一坨润滑剂在手上唯世害羞的将手伸到身后的穴口，冰凉的触感激得唯世一个哆嗦。之前都是几斗帮他做的扩张，用的润滑剂也都是就地取材，这次算第一次用润滑剂。  
“咕噜咕噜。”原本膏状的润滑剂在灼热的内壁中化开，发出让人害羞的水声。  
唯世看了一眼几斗没有什么表情的俊脸，抬腿悬空半坐到了几斗腿上，黏答答的液体从小穴中流出来，落到几斗挺立的硕大上。唯世害羞的咬住嘴唇，慢慢下坐，却因为不得要领而总是过而不入，唯世急得小脸通红，连带着几斗也有些焦急。  
“几斗哥哥……”唯世终于受不了转过头看向几斗，眼角发红，酒红色的眼眸里水光潋滟。  
几斗叹息一声，固定住唯世的腰，挺身而入，进入的瞬间两人都感叹的呻吟出声。  
几斗却在进入后便按兵不动，“唯世，想要就自己动。”  
唯世闻言瞪大了眼睛，卷翘的长睫上下掀动，眼中的羞涩怎么也掩盖不住。可在意识到几斗的确没有动的意思后便害羞了，原本就通红的脸蛋变得越发红润。  
“怎么……怎么动？”唯世结巴着问出这个问题，不是不懂，只是不好意思，干脆装傻。  
几斗也不点破，露出一个堪称邪魅的笑容，握住唯世的腰引导着他上下移动。  
“唔……”唯世在几斗的引导下被刺激的受不了呻吟出声。  
但几斗很坏心的停下了动作，“想要自己来。”  
几斗面上的表情带着三分的性感，三分的诱惑，三分的挑逗，唯世对上那漂亮的恍若紫水晶般的眼眸就好像着了魔一样，大着胆子环住了几斗的脖子，纤细的腰肢上下摆动，身后的小穴不住的吞吐几斗的昂扬。  
“嗯……啊哈……几斗……几斗哥哥……”唯世咬着嫣红的唇，大大的眼睛里弥漫着水汽，“我……我快要……没力气了……”  
“还不行，来，再动动。”几斗坏心的让唯世继续自己动。  
“呜……几……啊……”唯世还想说些什么，但在身体里进出的昂扬似乎触到了什么不得了的东西，唯世只觉得全身像通了电一样，眼前似乎一片白茫茫。  
几斗看唯世这个样子便知道唯世距释放也不远了，也不再逗唯世，握住纤细的几乎不盈一握的腰就开始狠狠地进入。  
唯世自己来虽然乐趣比较多，但几斗来的话快感比较多，之前唯世慢吞吞的动作可是折磨了几斗很久，现在该是讨回来的时候了。  
“啊哈……几斗哥哥……慢点……”唯世的声音有些破碎。  
“唯世，小笨蛋，喜欢，喜欢你哦！”几斗附在唯世耳边轻声说道，呼出的热气有点痒痒的感觉。  
唯世愣了一下，然后便看到了绚烂的烟花在眼前绽放，转过头便看到了那深邃的紫眸，带着无限的温柔与宠溺。  
唯世慢慢的露出一个清浅的笑容，主动的吻上了几斗，“几斗哥哥，喜欢你。”  
你的温柔和宠溺是给我的，对吧？  
如果这样的话，我能报答你的也只有我的喜欢了吧？不，说报答不对，应该是回应，对吧？  
几斗哥哥，我喜欢你，喜欢。

“歌呗，见到几斗哥哥了吗？”唯世穿着几斗为他选的白色西装，胸口还特应景的插了一朵大红的玫瑰，衬得那张白玉般的脸蛋越发漂亮。  
“没有哎，明明晚会开始还见到他的。”今天歌呗订婚，白色抹胸的长裙勾勒出窈窕的身材，颈间的珍珠项链散发着温润的光芒，金色的长发被白色的缎带扎成一束垂在胸前。  
“嗯，我再找找。”唯世扯了扯嘴角，心里却在怒骂几斗。  
让我们把时间调到订婚宴之前唯世几斗两人出门之时。  
“几斗哥哥……不要好不好？”唯世眼角泛红，媚眼如丝，纤细的身躯不着寸缕伏在几斗腿上，身下红肿的小穴似有意识般一张一合，一根白皙纤长的手指正在小穴内按压。  
几斗扯开一个堪称邪魅的笑容，“不行哦，唯世乖乖的，啊。”  
唯世咬了咬唇，卷翘的睫毛掀动了一下，几斗捏了捏白白嫩嫩的双丘，取出一个圆圆的东西塞进湿润的甬道。  
“唔……”突然被塞进东西的甬道有些不适应，唯世控制不了的呻吟出声。  
几斗拍拍雪白的双丘，“好了，穿衣服，我们可以走了。”  
体内的小东西还没有动，所以唯世现在还只有被塞着异物的怪异感。撑着沙发站起来，唯世抖着手把衣服穿好。  
在唯世穿好衣服后几斗掏出遥控器打开开关。  
“啊哈……”唯世猝不及防被突如其来的快感袭击，呻吟声破口而出。  
“宝贝儿，等会就不能这样叫了哦。”几斗在唯世敏感的腰上捏了一下，“好心”劝诫道。  
唯世瞪了几斗一眼，但水汪汪的眼睛一点威慑力都没有。  
就这样唯世含着这个小东西参加了订婚宴，一开始还好，可后来小东西震动的频率越来越快，快到唯世好几次差点呻吟出声，所以唯世这才急不可耐的想找到几斗，让他赶紧停下。  
“几斗，你决定了吗？”唯世走到一个比较偏的角落时听到了一个熟悉的名字。  
“嗯，我爱他。”几斗的声音听上去无比宠溺，唯世不由自主的屏住了呼吸。  
“几斗，不要忘了你的身份。”那个人的声音显然有些气急败坏，娇柔的声音有些尖锐。  
“我自有分寸，倒是你，那么欺骗别人，还是好好想想怎么道歉吧！”几斗的声音带着些许的嘲讽。  
那个人不再言语，空气变得无比的沉重。良久才听到那个人略带沙哑的声音，“我知道，他不会原谅我的。”  
几斗没有再说话，沉默了一会儿之后便迈步离开，唯世躲闪不及被抓了个正着。  
“几斗哥哥。”唯世挠了挠脸颊，脸上是尴尬的表情。  
几斗并没有说什么，只是牵起了唯世的手。唯世的手并不大，是那种恰好可以被包裹住的大小，柔软的掌心带着一点濡湿，可见主人的紧张。  
“唯世……”几斗握着唯世的手，脸上难得的出现了一种名为“紧张”的情绪。  
唯世看着几斗，酒红色的眸子微微睁大，他在等几斗说出他的想法。几斗看着唯世的眼睛，两个人之间就好像无法让第三个人插足一样。  
“几斗！”突如其来的女声打破了两个人之间的氛围，顺声望去，是亚梦。  
亚梦和歌呗可以说是好朋友，所以她被邀请很正常，为了应对这场合亚梦还特地去买了新衣服。  
白色的抹胸连衣裙在腰间用粉色的缎带打了个蝴蝶结，及肩的粉色头发则插了一个白色的发箍，今天的亚梦看上去如同砂糖般甜美动人。  
“几斗，好几年没有见到你了。”亚梦脸上挂着甜蜜的微笑，就好像从未分离般和几斗熟稔的打招呼。  
“嗯。”几斗只是漫不经心的点点头，让人怀疑他到底有没有听见。  
唯世在亚梦叫出几斗名字的时候便将自己的手从几斗手中抽了出来，他没有那个胆量在大庭广众之下任由几斗牵着他的手。  
“这几年你去哪了？”  
“世界上到处走走。”  
亚梦没有离开的样子，反而兴致勃勃的和几斗聊了起来。不，不应该说聊，只能说是亚梦单方面的问几斗问题，几斗懒洋洋的回答。  
唯世没有离开，他只是安静的站在几斗旁边听两个人对话。  
尽管几斗在唯世那住了一段时间了，但唯世并没有问几斗关于他行踪的问题，所以亚梦问的问题他几乎都不知道，亏得他还和几斗有了那么亲密的关系。  
而且，亚梦和几斗站在一起好般配，唯世有些苦涩的笑道，他现在一点都搞不明白，他为什么会难过，是因为亚梦？还是因为几斗？  
“唔……”一直安静站在一边的唯世突然细细的呻吟了一声，软软的声音带着鼻音，挠的人心痒痒。  
“唯世，怎么了？”亚梦睁着蜜色的眸子，看上去无辜又可爱。  
“没事。”唯世勉强一笑，之前一直被他忽略的小东西突然动了起来，唯世咬了咬红润的唇瓣，瞪了一眼笑得别有深意的几斗。  
柔软紧致的甬道受到刺激收缩了一下，甬道深处小小的凸起被不停的按压，一波又一波的快感涌起，唯世简直要压抑不住那甜腻的呻吟，白玉般的小脸涨得通红。  
“我去一下洗手间。”唯世抿着唇低声说道，说完也不去看别人的反应自行离开。  
随便挑了个隔间唯世便匆匆锁了门，然后利索的把白色的西装裤脱了。  
性感的黑色丁字裤布料极少，根本包不了多少地方，反而因为紧紧的勒在身上而显示出一种别样的淫糜，白皙的肌肤上还有着淡红色的痕迹，不用说，肯定是几斗的杰作。  
唯世深吸一口气，颤颤巍巍的脱了丁字裤又把手伸到红肿的穴口，这里因为昨天晚上使用过度而泛着诱惑的深红色。  
白皙修长的手指轻易的便探入了甬道勾住了细长的线，体内深埋的小东西似乎知道唯世要把它弄出来，反而震动的更加厉害。  
“嗯～”甜腻的呻吟脱口而出，等唯世反应过来白皙的脸上一片通红。  
死死咬住唇不让呻吟声泄露出去，唯世闭上眼睛下定决心使劲一拉，剧烈震动的小东西被拉了出来，火热的甬道被拉扯得磨出了快感，大量的快感刺激得唯世头皮发麻，洁白的牙齿在红润的唇瓣上留下了印子。  
“呼……”唯世呼了一口气，四肢发软靠在了墙上。  
圆圆的小东西被透明的液体包裹着，还散发着淡淡的腥味。唯世鼓起腮帮子，没丝毫犹豫的丢到了垃圾桶里。  
那条黑色的丁字裤唯世犹豫了一下还是穿了起来，然后又把西装裤穿了起来，唯世又是一个风度翩翩的美少年。  
但唯世打算离开时又犹豫了一下，扯了几张手纸丢到垃圾桶里，又嫌不够似的多丢了几张，直到一点都看不见才拉开门出去。  
在水龙头下洗手洗了不下五遍，直到手上没有味道了才放心。  
一转身，几斗靠在门边冲他笑得邪魅。  
“几斗……”唯世有些尴尬的看着几斗，他还没有忘了几斗告诫过他没有他的允许不准取出来。  
“大家在等你。”出乎意料的，几斗收起笑容挑了挑眉，脸上的表情淡淡的，就好像他不知道一样。  
唯世看着这样的几斗有些心慌，他宁愿几斗戏谑的打趣他，也不愿几斗这样面无表情，仿佛他是不重要的人。  
“快点。”几斗催促了一声便率先离开了。  
“几斗哥哥……”唯世僵在原地，心脏忽然就像被狠狠的扯了一下，血肉模糊。  
唯世越来越看不懂自己了，明明最开始喜欢的是亚梦不是吗？可是后来在几斗的温柔与霸道中也逐渐沉沦。  
尽管对几斗说过很多次“我喜欢你”，但真实情况又有谁知道呢？或许是因为几斗毫不掩饰的喜欢而心存愧疚，所以不断的暗示自己自己是喜欢几斗的吗？还是被亚梦拒绝后心有不甘恰巧亚梦喜欢的几斗向自己表达了喜欢，为了报复亚梦而不断的说喜欢几斗？  
无论是哪种，只要几斗察觉了就必定是放弃自己吧？  
隐隐约约似乎听见了悠扬的小提琴声传来，难过如同潮水伴随着琴声袭来，唯世只觉得以及仿佛处于看不到尽头的汪洋大海中，四周一片漆黑，那种无法言语的感觉让唯世觉得背后凉飕飕的，他快要无法思考了。  
“唯世……”轻柔的声音似乎从四面八方传了过来，无法辨清这声音的正确来向。  
“你是谁？”唯世站在原地，酒红色的眸子里不再清明，取而代之的是以前浓得化不开的黑色。  
“我是谁不重要，重要的是你。”甜腻的声音伴随着小提琴声，竟给人一种空灵与魅惑交杂起来无比和谐的感觉。  
“我？”唯世微微蹙起了眉。  
“你心底最深的渴望，是什么呢？”原本悠扬的小提琴声开始转变，变得轻柔，像一片羽毛在心间轻轻拂过。  
“我……我想……”唯世的眼睛失去了焦距一片空洞。  
就在唯世断断续续的准备说出时，意外发生了。  
“唯世。”熟悉的呼唤传入耳中，只一瞬，唯世眼中的黑暗消失殆尽，而身体周围的海水也在一瞬间退散开来，似有若无的小提琴声也消失不见，刚刚的一切就好像从未发生过一样。  
唯世转头看去，那对深邃的紫眸隐含着怒气，心中一跳，唯世有些胆怯的唤道，“几斗哥哥……”  
“快走。”几斗快步走过来拉着唯世就要离开，身上的怒气越发明显。  
“疼。”或许是几斗力道大了点，唯世的手腕上留下了一道浅浅的红痕。几斗抓着唯世手腕的力道虽然大，但并不是无法忍受，真正疼的也许是被几斗的怒气刺伤的心。  
他为什么生气？是因为我吗？脑海中盘旋着疑惑，另一种念头却悄然升起。我在难过，你不来安慰我，还要朝我发火，凭什么？  
尽管还不明白自己真正的心意，但是那种突如其来的委屈还是快将唯世淹没。唯世低下头，掩饰住泛红的眼眶。  
几斗看着唯世头顶金色的发旋，快要实质化的怒气在一瞬间消失无踪，无声的叹了一口气，捧起唯世的脸强迫他与自己对视，唯世漂亮的酒红色眸子早就水光氤氲了。  
几斗低下头温柔的吻去唯世快要滚落的泪水，“唯世，别这样，我会心疼……”  
唯世因为这举动而愣住了，等几斗放开他才反应过来。抿了抿嫣红的唇，唯世做了一个大胆的举动，他伸出手环住几斗的脖子，微微踮脚献上自己的唇。  
可几斗不为所动，既不拒绝，也不主动，就那样站在那任唯世为所欲为。  
唯世第一次主动，原本他以为几斗会主动，但几斗的无动于衷让他有些气馁，不过很快唯世便打起了精神，决定主动出击。  
青涩的小舌胆怯的舔了舔柔软的唇，然后悄然钻进没有紧闭的牙关，学着之前几斗对待他的方式企图唤醒另一条沉睡的舌，但却一如它的主人般毫无动静。  
正当唯世准备再接再厉时，几斗推开了唯世，却因没有掌握好力道而把唯世推坐到了地上。  
唯世张着小嘴错愕的看着几斗，微启的红唇内还可以看见红艳的舌尖。  
“够了！”几斗垂着眼眸，冷冷的丢下两个字便匆匆离开。  
呆呆的坐在地上，唯世眨了眨眼睛，卷翘的长睫在眼睛下方打下一片阴影。单手撑着地，唯世慢慢的站了起来。  
转过头，映入眼帘的是洗手间的镜子，镜子里的金发少年木木的，脸上没有表情，就像是失去灵魂的精致人偶，会说会动，却没有了生气。  
“唯世，你去哪啦？”回到宴会上便听到凪彦关心的问道，他身边的璃茉冷淡着一张娇俏的小脸，手却紧紧的握着凪彦。  
“没什么。”唯世淡然一笑，卷翘的长睫却垂下掩饰住眼中的情绪。  
不远处亚梦正在和歌呗很开心的交谈，几斗站在亚梦身边，看上去无比般配，也无比刺眼。  
“在看什么？”耳畔传来温柔的询问，唯世转过头，是夏默。  
夏默今天仍旧是一身黑色，将一身雪白的肌肤衬得越发白皙，唯一特别的颜色就是脖间的黑色缎带上系了一颗金色的小铃铛，大约就大拇指盖的大小，但貌似是个哑铃，不会响。  
“没什么。”唯世微笑着摇摇头，眼中的笑意却未到达眼角。  
“夏默，你脸色好差！”所有人里璃茉和夏默的关系最好，一下子就看出了夏默的不对劲。  
夏默微微扯了扯嘴角，“昨天晚上没睡好，所以脸色差了点。”  
“要注意休息啊！”璃茉对夏默很是关心。  
“嗯。”夏默笑了笑，漆黑的眸子里一片复杂。  
订婚宴很快结束了，唯世站在门口等几斗一起回家。  
等了很久，等到所有人几乎都走光了几斗才出来，只是几斗只穿着西服，厚实的外套没有穿在身上，而是穿在了亚梦身上，对亚梦来说几斗的外套有些略大，将她娇小的身子衬得越发娇小。  
“几斗。”唯世迎上去，脸上挂着期待的笑容，“我们……”  
“对了，我忘了和你说了，我找到新地方住了，就不住你家了。”没有等唯世说完几斗便抢先打断。  
“几斗你住唯世家啊！”亚梦听了几斗的话有些好奇。  
“那是之前的事。”几斗只是解释了一句，显然他并不想多说关于他住唯世家这件事。  
“好吧，你不是说要送我回家么？我们走吧！”亚梦也不多问，挽着几斗的胳膊便想离开，“对了，唯世，再见！”  
几斗无视唯世的反应，连句再见都吝啬于说出口，任由亚梦挽着渐渐离去。  
唯世呆呆的站在原地，等两人走远了才将没有说完的话补完，“我们回家。”  
将冰冷的手插进口袋，唯世想起平时几斗都是握着他的手用自己的体温将手捂热的。  
“呵呵。”唯世笑出了声，大颗大颗的眼泪无声的落下。  
仰起头将眼泪逼回眼眶，却不想越流越多，脸上一片湿润。  
仰着头默默看了会天，唯世吸吸鼻子，将眼泪抹掉，一个人慢慢的走在回家的路上，昏黄的路灯将少年的影子不断拉长，拉长。  
几斗哥哥，我们是怎么了？为什么你变得这么快？那个说喜欢我的人是你吗？

“唯世，你怎么了？”唯世在校门口被凪彦拦下，眨着眼睛看着凪彦，对凪彦说的话有些理解不能。  
“你……”凪彦欲言又止，最后还是把要说的话全部吞进肚子里。  
说实话，唯世现在的样子真的不怎么样，脸色苍白得像终日不见阳光的吸血鬼，漂亮的眼睛没有神采，眼睛下一片乌黑，连那灿烂的金发都没有了光泽。  
“走吧。”偏偏唯世对自己这幅样子不自知，脸上勉强露出的笑容扭曲的不行。  
“几斗，我先进去啦，放学见！”就在唯世准备进去入学校时便听见了这个熟悉的名字。  
唯世没敢回头，僵硬地抬起头对着凪彦笑笑，“凪彦，我们走吧。”  
说罢也不等凪彦自己一个人往教室走去，看上去相当正常，如果忽略掉他僵硬得好比石头的四肢和像机器人一样一板一眼的走路方式。  
可有些事不是你想躲避就可以躲避的，尽管唯世努力的想离开，但那些话还是钻进了他的耳朵里。  
“亚梦，要好好听课。”  
“知道了，以前怎么没发现几斗这么啰嗦。”  
“那是因为那些人都不是你。”  
“哼，油嘴滑舌！”  
“好了，乖乖去上课。”  
“不上又有什么关系，反正我可以问你啊，你一定会教我的，对吧？”  
“是是是，我的大小姐。”  
……  
一句又一句甜的腻人的情话飘进唯世的耳中，每一句，都是几斗不曾对他说过的。  
几斗不会温柔的对他说要好好听课；几斗不会因为不放心而亲自送他来上学；几斗不会说你不听课也没关系；几斗不会说我会帮你补课……  
或许，从一开始，他和几斗有的只是肉体上的关系。  
忽然浓厚的铁锈味在口腔中弥漫，唯世这才惊觉自己在不知不觉中将嘴唇咬破了。伸出柔软的舌尖，抵在被咬破的地方，舌尖在碰到伤口处的嫩肉时口腔中的铁锈味更加浓郁。  
紧紧抿着唇，唯世将心里的苦涩全数咽下，比吃了黄莲还苦，心像被人撕开来一样，露出一个大洞，有风从外面吹进来，凉飕飕的。  
几斗哥哥……几斗……  
整整一天唯世都是呆呆愣愣的，那酒红色眸子焦距似乎就没有对上过，叫他没有回应，总是需要多叫几声，可就算唯世听见，答复也总是含糊不清，唯世就用这种状态支持到了放学。  
因为害怕看见几斗和亚梦甜甜蜜蜜的样子，唯世在教室里磨蹭了很久，等到天都快黑了才慢慢吞吞的离开教室。  
可能是接近吃饭时间了，学校附近的路上都没有什么人，冷冷清清的。  
在靠近家的一条巷子口，唯世听见一个分外熟悉的声音，“别动。”  
唯世僵在了原地，眼睛一下子瞪得老大，脖子后方似乎可以感受到温温热热的吐息，那个声音里的调笑意味也是意外的浓厚。  
是几斗吗？是他吗？  
唯世不敢回头，他怕回过头发现不是几斗会失望，但他也怕不回头错过了几斗。  
两种想法在脑海中争斗，最终后一种占了上风，唯世僵硬的缓慢的转过头，在看见那人时心脏差点停止跳动。  
是几斗，不会错的。  
可是，几斗在亲吻一个女孩。几斗背对着他，手握着女孩的肩膀，头微微俯下，那个女孩被几斗掩盖住看不见脸，但隐约露出的粉色发丝却说明了她的身份，日奈森亚梦。  
心脏似乎在那一刻停止了供血，四肢变得冰冷僵硬，唯世觉得他心里那个破开的大洞又被狠狠撕扯，最后崩塌。  
是自己太傻，太天真，明明人家只是玩玩，是自己当了真，真是个傻瓜！  
唯世忍住快要落下的眼泪，双手攥成拳头，指甲在掌心留下四枚白色的月牙痕迹，隐隐有血丝流出。  
洁白的牙齿死死咬在嘴唇上，早晨留下的伤口再次收到蹂躏，铁锈味又一次在口腔中弥漫。  
眨了下眼睛，忍不住的眼泪悄然落下，唯世不愿再见这画面，转身离去。  
唯世离开后几斗放开握着亚梦肩膀的手，“怎么样，眼睛有没有好一点？”  
亚梦抬起头微微一笑，“嗯，我现在好多了，谢谢你啊，几斗。”  
“不用和我说谢。”几斗揉了揉亚梦的头发，手下柔软的触感却让他想起了另一个人。  
“嗯。”亚梦笑得很是灿烂。  
唯世呆呆的回到家后才发现自己早已泪流满面了。缓慢的伸出右手食指点了一点泪水，透明的泪水。  
把食指送到嘴边伸出舌头尝了一下，不甜也不苦，没有味道。  
唯世呆楞的换了鞋，放下包，把自己狠狠地掼进柔软的沙发。沙发提供的空间有限，唯世只能把身子蜷缩起来，小小的一团缩在沙发里，看上去无比可怜。  
在沙发里缩了好一会唯世才有动作。  
从没有脱下的校服口袋里掏出手机，翻出凪彦的号码打了过去，边打还边抹眼泪，哭得略微红肿的眼睛一碰就像针扎般疼。  
“摩西摩西。”凪彦的声音一向温柔。  
“是我。”唯世嘴唇开开合合好几次才发出声音，可发出的声音却听上去有些沙哑。  
“嗯，有什么事吗？”也许是声音通过电流传到凪彦耳中时变了质，凪彦完全没有听出唯世声音里的不对劲。  
“明天帮我请一下假，三天。”唯世给自己三天时间来自我疗伤。  
“唔，好吧。”好歹和唯世认识了那么多年，凪彦很清楚唯世的性格，很聪明的没有询问唯世请假的原因。  
得到凪彦的答复，唯世结束了通话。把手机随便一扔，唯世抱着肩膀蜷着身子睡着了。  
梦里唯世看见了小时候的自己，小小的一团，说话声音奶声奶气，和身边初现少年轮廓的几斗一比，简直像没有断奶的奶娃娃。  
小时候的唯世就很黏几斗，没有原因。倘若真的要说原因的话，恐怕就是唯世自己都说不清道不明的心安吧。  
没错，心安。在几斗身边，唯世总是觉得心安。所以，小时候总是会黏着几斗，甚至会去嫉妒身为几斗妹妹的歌呗。当然，那个时候唯世还不懂什么是嫉妒，只是单纯的不想喜欢的几斗哥哥将注意力集中在别人身上，哪怕是妹妹。  
小时候的唯世很爱哭，可其实他并不怎么爱哭，他只是喜欢在哭的时候几斗温柔的哄着他。  
可是，这些习惯在几斗当初离开后被唯世埋在了心底最深处，直到现在重见天日。  
唯世睡了三天三夜，或者说，他将自己封了三天三夜。  
醒来后唯世拉开一直拉起的窗帘，现在正是清晨阳光灿烂之时，唯世望着阳光眨了眨眼睛，绽开一个如阳光般温暖的笑容。  
请了三天的假再回到学校，唯世发现有什么东西不一样了。  
夏默离开了，取而代之的是一个和夏默长得一样的少年，黑曜石般明亮的眸子，花瓣一样粉嫩的唇，除了柔软服帖的黑色短发外简直就是另一个夏默，甚至连有些小习惯都一模一样。  
但是，这个少年叫做夏乐，是夏默的孪生弟弟。  
唯世见到夏乐的第一眼差点就认错了，要不是凪彦介绍，怕是要得罪人了，毕竟，没有多少人会喜欢被别人认作是其他人的替代品。  
据夏乐说，夏默有事回中国了，而他又恰巧对日本春天灿烂的樱花很感兴趣，便转到日本来读书，明年春天一过便回国。  
夏乐和夏默是完全不同的两个人。夏默安静优雅，像一个会说话的娃娃，而夏乐则生动活泼，有他在就绝对不会冷场。两个人如果站在一起，即使外貌一样也绝对不会认错。  
不过，相比较而言，唯世更喜欢夏默，与他有同样想法的还有璃茉。  
明明夏乐和夏默长的一样，但璃茉看见夏乐便板着一张脸，好像夏乐欠了她几百万一样。  
“夏乐。”好不容易找到个课间夏乐没有人找，唯世赶紧叫住某人。  
“怎么了？”夏乐眨着漂亮的眼睛，脸上是称得上单纯的笑容。  
“这个你从哪来的？”唯世指了指夏乐手腕上绑着的黑色缎带，缎带上系着一个只有大拇指指甲盖大小的金色铃铛，只是这个铃铛似乎是哑铃不会响。  
“这个啊，”夏乐抿起花瓣般娇嫩的唇，“这个东西我和夏默都有一个。”  
夏乐的脸色不大好，看样子似乎不大愿意讨论这个话题，唯世也就不再追问，也正好上课铃声响起，唯世端坐好准备听课，脑海中却思绪万千。  
如果他的听力没有问题的话，夏乐似乎是直接叫自己的姐姐为夏默，语气略带厌恶。  
唯世不知道夏乐为什么讨厌夏默，但他也不想知道，他自己的事都忙不过来，那有什么闲心思去管别人。  
但是，不知道为什么，唯世看夏乐总有一种莫名其妙的违和感，可偏偏察觉不出来。  
放了学，唯世按照自己的习惯，一个人慢慢的走在路边，因为走得急了把手套落在了教室，唯世只能把手缩在袖子里然后往兜里一揣。  
“唯世。”身后有人喊住唯世，唯世转头看去，眼前人是一个熟悉的陌生人。  
“你好，日奈森同学。”唯世自认自己无法和亚梦以朋友的身份相处下去，称呼自然也变得生疏。  
在教室里亚梦没有找到机会和唯世说话，自然也不知道唯世对她的看法，乍一听到唯世叫她“日奈森同学”也是愣在了原地。  
但亚梦很快便反应过来，脸上原本挂着的笑容也放了下来，换上一副冷淡的样子，“辺里同学好能耐，不只是女生的梦中情人，连男人都可以俘获。”  
唯世听见了这话心中一跳，但很快就调整了过来，他已经决定不再去想任何有关几斗的事。  
“那么，这和你又有什么关系呢？”纵使不在乎唯世也不想让别人小瞧了他。  
“几斗是我的。”亚梦冷冷的放下话。  
唯世有些惊讶的看着亚梦，这个样子的亚梦是他从来没有看过的，他记忆中的亚梦应该是活泼开朗，看上去冷漠但实际上温柔的一个人，但现在，唯世不知道这是亚梦的真正样子，还是遇上几斗后慢慢变成这幅样子。  
“我怎么不知道我什么时候成了你的。”就在唯世想东想西时几斗很“巧合”的出现了。对待亚梦不再是前几天那样温柔似水，反而是不假辞色，态度冷硬。  
亚梦咬着唇眼睛睁的大大的，泪珠在眼眶里不住的打滚。  
“你们慢慢聊，我先走了。”即使唯世和自己说过不要去想几斗，但是乍一见到几斗还是有点不舒服。  
“等一下。”几斗眼疾手快的握住唯世的手腕，“唯世，等一下。”  
突然被握住手腕还是让唯世有些措手不及，不过唯世只是怔了一下，马上反应过来甩开了几斗的手，但因为没有控制住力道或者说是几斗没有太用力抓着，所以唯世甩开的手一下子就顺势甩到了几斗的脸上。  
“啪！”  
清脆的耳光声让在场的三个人都愣在了那。  
唯世不可置信的看了看自己的手，他没有想过去报复几斗，可是刚刚那一巴掌却意外的让他不讨厌。  
“我先走了。”不想再去看几斗和亚梦俩人，唯世径直往自己家的方向走去。  
“叮咚！”唯世刚洗完澡躺到床上便听到手机有信息来了。  
“唯世，我可以解释。”没有署名，但唯世就是知道这是几斗发来的。  
唯世躺到床上悠悠的叹了口气，伸手将眼睛盖住，人似乎总是这样，总是在失去之后才会后悔，几斗是，亚梦是，他自己也是。  
可是，后悔已经于事无补了，后悔无法让发生的事重新来过。

半夜，唯世睡得迷迷糊糊忽然觉得眼前有人影摇晃，感觉有些像几斗。  
“几斗？”唯世揉揉眼睛，声音还带着刚睡醒时的低哑。  
“唯世……”眼前的几斗低着声音叫他，让人不由得想起半夜时分缓缓响起的小提琴声。  
“你不是几斗，你是谁？”唯世一下子清醒过来，睁着眼睛看着那人。  
“呵呵……”那人轻轻笑了起来，甜腻轻柔的声音一下子唤起唯世藏在心里的记忆，是那天的那个声音。  
“是你。”唯世有些疑惑这人找上自己的目的。  
“是我。”那人在唯世床边坐下，窗户或许是因为这人而大开，外面的月光洒在那人的脸上，漆黑柔软的短发，如黑曜石般明亮的眸子，花瓣般娇嫩的双唇，很明显是今天才见过的夏乐。  
“夏乐？”唯世不知道夏乐找上自己的目的，但显而易见的，与几斗有关。  
“呵呵！”夏乐没有搭话，反而是自顾自的笑了起来，声音中又带了丝丝柔媚。  
“不对，你也不是夏乐，你到底是谁？”唯世随即反应过来，这也不是夏乐。  
夏乐不管怎么说也是一个男生，这个声音明显像女生多一点，他认识的女生中也没有人的声音和这个类似。  
“唯世，再猜猜，猜对有惊喜哦！”那个声音一变，变成软软的小孩子的声音。  
唯世皱起了眉，“我认识你么？”  
唯世想缩小范围，在自己认识的人中找，这样找到的可能性比较大。  
“认得哦！”那人的声音里似乎都带着压抑不住的笑意。  
自己也认识的人，会是谁？难道是某个只见过一次面的同学？  
等一下，或许是那个人。如果是那个人的话也是有可能的，毕竟自己和那个人说话的次数有限。  
“我知道了。”唯世从躺着的状态转变为坐着的状态，“你是……”  
“夏默！”唯世很确定自己没有猜错。  
“为什么这么说？”那人显然对唯世这么猜测的原因有些好奇，柔媚的声音都带上了笑意。  
“要说原因我也说不上，只能说是直觉吧。”唯世自己也说不清为什么就那么坚定的认为这人是夏默，但心里有个声音告诉他，这就是夏默。  
“好啦，我是夏默啦。”夏默也不再逗唯世，大大方方的承认了自己的身份。  
唯世歪了歪头疑惑的看着夏默，“你找我做什么？”  
“坦白。”夏默说的得言简意赅，但听的人却一头雾水。  
夏默或许也猜到了唯世可能不大明白，直接抓起唯世的手放到了自己喉间。  
唯世吓了一跳，等反应过来才发现自己摸到了一个小小的凸起，虽然不明显，但显然是存在的喉结。  
“你……”唯世觉得自己脑子开始打结，怎么也反应不过来。  
“如果还不清楚，你可以摸下面。”夏默笑得无比艳丽，却像一个恶作剧成功的小孩子。  
“不……不用了！”唯世赶忙拒绝，摸别人那里绝对是件很猥琐的事。  
“所以，你其实是男生？”唯世颤着声音得出这个结论。  
“是啊，不然你以为我平时为什么要找东西把脖子遮住？”夏默说得理所当然。  
“额……”唯世也是想起了平时夏默不是系着丝巾，就是绑着缎带，的确是不易看见喉结，胸小也可以解释为没有发育好，这样来看，夏默被人误认为是女生是绝对的，正常人绝对想不到这么漂亮的人会是男生吧！  
不过唯世觉得自己似乎是漏掉了什么东西，而且那东西还是很重要的那种，是什么呢？  
“唯世。”夏默突然柔声叫到。  
“什么？”唯世从自己的思绪里抽出来抬头看着夏默，夏默漂亮的脸在月光中恍若神袛，却偏偏有些违和，是哪呢？  
对了，外貌！眼前这人明明是夏默，但他的外貌却是和夏乐一模一样，一开始他不就把夏默误认为是夏乐了么！  
“你和夏乐……”唯世不知道该如何说出口，心里知道是那些东西，但就是无法用语言正确表达出来。  
“夏乐是我弟弟，孪生弟弟。”夏默走到窗边安静的看着外面皎洁的月亮，眼中却蓦地升腾起一股哀伤。  
“怎么了？”不得不说美人就是美人，无论性别为男还是为女都是一样吸引人。  
夏默转头看着唯世，嘴角挂着单纯明媚的笑容，甚至比那天上的月亮还要美上那么几分。  
“你白天见到的夏乐是我。”夏默突然说出一个可以称得上是惊雷般的消息，丝毫不顾及唯世的承受力。  
“什么！”唯世是真的吃惊了。今天白天他和夏乐接触过，自然知道夏乐的个性和夏默是南辕北辙，任他想破脑袋都无法想象夏乐居然是夏默。  
一天之内，唯世记忆里的夏默不仅性别变了，连性格也变了，这真的有些难以接受。  
“不用想太多。”夏默安慰道。  
“你本名是什么？”唯世突然问道。  
“夏默。”夏默安静了一下，随后微微笑了起来。  
“那夏乐呢？”唯世还记得今天交谈时夏默在扮演夏乐时说到自己时不自然的口气，唯世不知道夏默是在模仿夏乐不愿意说自己，还是他自己不想提起夏乐。  
“死了。”夏默的表情有些冷漠，在说起夏乐是脸上的厌恶掩都掩饰不住。  
“死了？”唯世有些错愕。  
夏默抬头看着外面，月光在眼睛里洒下光芒，漆黑的眼睛里似乎有流光滑过，不管怎么说，夏默似乎都无法让人把他和那些污秽的事联系到一起，可偏偏那张如花瓣般娇嫩的唇却吐出让人怎么也想不到的话，他说，“夏乐是我杀的。”  
“……”唯世已经震惊到说不出任何话来了。  
“我讨厌夏乐！”“他该死！”“他为什么要活着？”夏默在说到夏乐时情绪明显失控了。  
闭上眼睛稍微回复了一下情绪，夏默睁开眼睛对唯世笑得温和，“抱歉，我有点控制不住我自己。”  
唯世点点头，岂止是控制不住自己，简直是快走火入魔了好么！刚刚有那么一瞬间，唯世简直快被夏默吓到了。夏默脸上的仇恨不假，甚至可以说是，深入骨髓。  
为什么，夏默那么恨夏乐呢？  
【夏默番外】  
我叫夏默，夏天的夏，沉默的默，性别男。但是，从3岁开始，我只能以女生的身份生活。必须留长发，必须穿裙子，必须压嗓子……养我的那个人说，这是为了我好。  
第一次见到周刑时，我14岁，穿着果绿色的小洋裙，脖子里系着同色的丝巾，因为身体开始发育而石喉结有些明显了。  
我忘了那天的日期，忘了遇见的地点，我只记得他坐在窗边，斑驳的阳光照在棕色的实木地板上，他的脸暴露在阳光下，五官似乎浸透在阳光里，有点看不清，只能看见脸上细小的绒毛在阳光下变成了灿烂的金色，白皙的皮肤好像透明的一样。  
他对着另一个人笑，那个人叫夏乐，是我的弟弟，孪生的。只是，他活在阳光里，我活在阴暗中。  
夏乐总是能很快发现我的存在，毕竟我们有一张一样的脸，他叫道，姐姐，语气欢快的像个天真的孩子。  
夏乐不知道我的性别，因为养我的那个人在我们刚生下来的时候便分开抚养。从此，夏乐可以在阳光下像个正常孩子一样开心的笑，而夏默只能待在黑暗的屋子里学那些永远也学不完的东西。  
导致这种现象产生的原因很简单，也很粗暴，因为我比夏乐早出来，我是“姐姐”，要担当起责任。  
周刑对着我微笑，他是个很英俊、很温柔的男人，他24岁，比我大十岁。  
我始终记得他对我说的第一句话。  
你好，你是小默吧，我叫周刑。  
一共十一个字，每个字我都在心底默念过无数遍，因为这是周刑为数不多的对我说的比较和善的话。  
我以前不相信一见钟情，那太傻，可是那一刻，除了一见钟情，我想不到别的词。  
只是因为在人群中多看了你一眼，从此没能忘掉你容颜。  
我没有说话，只是静静地看了一眼周刑，然后离开。不是不想和周刑说话，只是没有必要，我会出现是因为我要离开。在夏乐面前短暂出现后迅速离开。在周刑面前匆匆而过。  
与其搭话念念不忘，不如从不曾有过交集，我是这么想的。事实上也的确如此，我和周刑可以各自过着各自的生活，互不相干，如果那一年我没有回来的话。

再一次见到周刑是在四年后夏乐生日宴会上，同样也是我的生日，只是，所有人都选择性遗忘了，因为不重要。四年的时光，我早就淡出了所有人视线，即使原本我也不怎么重要。  
宴会上没有看见夏乐，我去找他，结果在花园里看见他和周刑在玫瑰丛旁拥吻，那么激烈。  
我没有去打扰，也不想再多看，随便找了条长椅坐了下来，我在思考我对周刑的感觉。  
明明这四年来都忘得差不多了可是乍一见到他那些被埋葬的感觉卷土归来，甚至比上次更加猛烈。  
明明只见过一面，为什么，为什么我会觉得自己那么爱他？那么渴望他？  
我没有想出答案，因为夏乐要切蛋糕了，我身为他的“姐姐”要在场。  
蛋糕没有我的份，尽管这是我为了夏乐的生日花了几天时间浪费了许多材料制成的。周刑本来想把他的蛋糕给我的，但是夏乐不准，他说他宁可丢了也不给我，因为我缺席了他的生活，还恬不知耻的跑来参加他的生日宴会。  
我没有解释，因为夏乐不会听，他被宠坏了，被所有人，包括我。  
后来是敬酒，一杯又一杯混合的酒液我面不改色的全部喝下，我知道这些人都是夏乐示意的。  
胃里像灼烧了一样，翻滚的胃液让我觉得下一秒就会吐出来，于是我提前回了房间。  
半夜我察觉到有人来到我的房间，头昏昏沉沉的，我看不清那个人是谁，只是抵抗。可是抵抗在酒精的作用下显得苍白无力，在被进入的那一刻我听见他在叫乐乐，我想到了周刑，眼泪就掉了下来。  
那个人吻去我的眼泪，抓着脚腕更加大力的冲刺，直到滚烫的液体将内壁灼伤。  
后来那个人又抓着我做了几次，我发誓那里一定肿了，但我累得没有力气清理，我闭上眼睛直接睡着了。  
第二天是夏乐的尖叫将我吵醒，旁边的人还没有走，所以我很清晰的看见他和周刑有一张一模一样的脸，或者说，他就是周刑。  
巨大的喜悦充斥在心间，我贪婪的看着周刑的睡颜，心里美到不行。我的第一次是给周刑的，多么美好啊！  
周刑，周刑，周刑，我喜欢你，你知不知道？  
这喜悦没有维持多久，毕竟不可能只有我一个人被吵醒，周刑很快就醒过来了，躺在床上和我大眼瞪小眼。  
我想对着周刑微笑，但没等我笑出来，周刑便麻利的爬起来穿好衣服，然后冷酷的看着我，夏默，这是个意外。  
心一下子凉了。  
我眨了下眼睛，然后扯开一个绝对算不上漂亮的笑容，我听见自己沙哑的声音响起，好。

夏乐被人上了，上他的人是养我们的那个人，那个和我们有着血缘关系，我们必须称之为父亲的人，夏东杨。  
夏东杨从小就宠夏乐，具体到夏乐刚出生的时候，而和夏乐有着一张一模一样的脸的我，自然而然成为了夏乐的替身。  
而我会知道这些是因为夏东杨喝醉酒后把我当成夏乐市说的。  
夏东杨想上我，但我送了他一把匕首，插在了他的心窝上。  
当时夏东杨的表情应该是震惊吧？震惊他居然会被他亲手带出来的人杀了。  
从夏东杨的眼神来看，我知道他没醉，他只是想借醉酒这个理由在我身上发泄他对夏乐的欲望。  
可他没想到我会反抗，一个做了十八年的提线木偶会反抗，甚至终结了他的性命。  
在那之后我接手了夏东杨的势力，成为了ZERO的首领。

夏乐在生日会后变成了惊弓之鸟，总是喜欢躲在周刑怀中，睁着小鹿斑比般的眼睛看着别人。  
他恐惧和任何人做过于亲密的运动，包括周刑，所以周刑的欲望都是我来疏解，周刑喜欢在做的时候一遍一遍的叫我，乐乐，乐乐。  
在周刑因为公事而要出差的时候，他将夏乐托付给我，可当他回来的时候，我给了他一具尸体。  
夏乐自然是被我杀的，死法和夏东杨一样，一样的位置，一样的匕首。  
周刑疯了一样揍我，我没有还手，任由他打，等他累了就把他送到了床上。  
身体上全是青青紫紫的伤痕，我没有上药，只因为这是周刑打的。  
我把周刑囚禁了，不准他自杀。  
后来有事离开了一段时间（即《守护》中的故事），回来时周刑疯了。  
周刑忘了所有人，包括他爱着的夏乐。  
可是那又怎样，现在陪在他身边的，是我，夏默。  
夸父用尽一生追逐太阳，却始终追不上，那不如，将太阳囚禁起来。  
【夏默番外 完】

“对了，在歌呗订婚宴上的那个人是不是你？”唯世想起了在订婚宴上听到的轻柔声音。  
说实话，唯世是不想提起这件事的，毕竟这一天可以说是他和几斗那不知如何定位的关系的终结。  
夏默听见唯世说这件事反而轻轻柔柔笑了起来，“是我怎样，不是我又怎样？”  
唯世被夏默些话说得愣在了那，的确，就算知道了又能怎样，他和几斗之间已经完了，回不去了，但是……  
“我还是想知道，没有原因。”唯世垂下眼帘低声说道。尽管和几斗不再有可能，唯世还是想知道那个人是不是夏默。  
“好吧，是我。”夏默耸耸肩，一脸无所谓的承认。  
唯世见夏默如此大方的承认有点不知所措，也不知道该说些什么，咬着唇沉默了下来。  
夏默看着月亮不知道想着什么，半晌才听见夏默说了一句，“这次是真的要回去了，我是来和你道别的。”  
“回国？”唯世不确定的问到。  
“嗯。”夏默低下头，轻柔的声音传到耳中，“除了告别另一件事便是解释。”  
“解释什么？”虽这么问，但唯世还是稍微明白夏默要解释的事。  
“几斗不是有意冷落你的。”这次没有悠扬的小提琴声做伴奏，夏默轻柔的声音少了些许柔媚，多了那份属于少年的干净清澈。  
这事很神奇，明明夏默是那种本性冷漠嗜血的人，但声音偏偏干净得像一眼可以见底的泉水。  
“那又怎样。”唯世苦笑。  
“几斗很爱你，很爱。”夏默在说到“爱”这个字的时候脸上的哀伤浓得像是化不开一样，“他可以为了你与世界为敌。”  
唯世不想再谈论这个话题，故意转移开话题，“不说这个，你们到底是什么事？我有点好奇了。”  
“几斗的父亲是我的老师，几斗找寻父亲的踪迹时找到了我，但老师早就离开并且失去踪迹，几斗没有办法，便先加入了我所在的地方。”夏默说的漫不经心，“后来发生了一些事我需要收复一些国外的势力，正巧几斗提出想离开，我便下了这么一个任务，完成这个任务，几斗便可以离开。”  
“后来呢？你不是几斗的朋友么，怎么会对我下手？”这也是唯世唯一不解的地方。  
“是分散出去的那股势力。”夏默的表情变得严肃。  
“哈？”唯世不大明白夏默的意思。  
“几斗可以说是我这边的人，所以除了我，几斗也是那群人的目标，而几斗身边最亲近的人是你，为了保护你，几斗特地疏远了你，并且向亚梦表达了好感，利用亚梦来转移那群人的注意。”夏默言简意赅，但却把要说的都说了。  
唯世听了夏默这话不再说话。夏默说的他其实也都猜出了个大概，他也没有因为这个怪几斗。因为如果换做是唯世自己的话，他也会这么做。  
唯世只是累了，在这个世界上，两个男的在一起本就要遭受更大的阻碍。几斗有很多选择，即使几斗现在喜欢的是自己，但谁又能保证几斗可以几十年如一日的喜欢一个和自己相同性别的人。  
几斗的性格就像是一只猫，喜欢新鲜事物，唯世害怕有一天听见几斗的拒绝，与其如此，不如现在了断。  
可这些都是唯世无法说与旁人听的。  
良久，夏默低着声音慢慢说道，“如果有人喜欢你，请你一定记得要珍惜，如果你也恰巧喜欢这个人，那么不要放手，不要后悔，因为有一个喜欢你恰巧你又喜欢的人真的不容易。”  
“什么？”夏默的声音很低，低到似乎只有他一个人听见，所以唯世只听到模模糊糊一点点。  
“没什么，再见。”夏默冲唯世笑笑，如黑曜石般明亮的眸子水润润的，眼眶也是红红的，就像是哭过一样。  
“再见。”唯世直觉自己似乎漏了什么重要的东西没听到，但那应该不重要。  
送走夏默，唯世躺在床上睡不着，只是睁着眼睛看着天花板发呆。  
在这寂静的夜晚，唯世突然想念起几斗的怀抱。但这念头只是一闪而过，很快便被唯世丢到了脑海深处。  
发呆发着发着唯世便再次睡着了，安静的睡颜给人一种安心的味道。  
丝丝微风从夏默离开时没有关紧的窗户缝里溜了进来，空气中隐约可以听见有人轻微的叹息。  
“唯世……”

“呵！”唯世站在窗边伸了个懒腰，脸上的表情是意外的放松。  
“咦？”伸完懒腰唯世突然发现窗台上有一张用黑色镇石压着的果绿色的便签纸。  
“唯世:  
当你看到这张便签时我已经离开了。说实话我很羡慕你，因为你爱的人恰好也爱着你。我知道你的担心，所以几斗我就先带走了，这也算是我帮你的最后一次，毕竟以后没什么可能见到了，你可以趁这个机会好好想想你对几斗的感觉。  
夏默”  
几斗，离开了么？  
唯世捏着便签纸愣神。不得不说，夏默对唯世的心理还是有一定了解的，知道唯世不想见到几斗，便把几斗带离。  
“呵！”唯世低声笑了一下，随手将便签纸撕成两半扔在了书桌旁的垃圾桶里。  
啊，冬天快要结束了，春天快来了呢！

一年后  
“唯世，这是我做的爱心便当，你要全部吃完哦！”有着蔚蓝双眸的女孩捧着粉红的便当一脸天真。  
“不要了吧！”唯世苦着脸不愿意接受，天知道她是怎么做出有着完美卖相味道却奇差无比的诡异便当，全部吃完的话绝对会死的吧！  
女孩嘟起嘴，蔚蓝的眸子里逐渐积满了泪水，“我就知道……呜，唯世不喜欢我了……呜呜呜……”  
听着女孩很明显的假哭，唯世无奈的接过便当，“好啦，我吃还不行嘛？”  
“那最好。”就像变戏法一样，女孩一下子收住眼泪，露出一个甜美的笑容，脸颊右侧的酒窝甜的腻人。  
七弦雪下，唯世的女朋友，有着如天空般蔚蓝的双眸，白雪般绚烂的银发，笑容甜美，脸颊右侧有一酒窝。  
几斗捏着一沓照片，眉头紧紧皱着，照片最上面那张的两个人正是唯世与雪下，两个人双手紧扣走在马路边有说有笑，唯世脸上的笑容是几斗不曾见过的放松。剩下的照片也都是类似的，但唯一相同的是唯世脸上的笑容无比真实放松。  
“唯世……”几斗盯着照片里的唯世，心中一片黯然。  
他没有想到一年没有见，唯世身边已经没有了他的位置。或许他从一开始就不应该离开，让别人有可趁之机。  
“不，不可以。”几斗握住了拳，脸上一片狰狞，眼睛一片赤红，他不会让任何人夺走唯世。

“唯世，我等会要去上补习课，所以就不和你一起回家了。”雪下露出浅浅的笑容轻声细语的说道。  
“好，路上注意安全。”因为雪下成绩属于中上游，所以她经常会去上补习课，唯世也就没有怀疑。  
“嗯，拜拜。”雪下结束通话，双手交叉垫在下巴下面，面带笑容看着对面的人，面前冒着热气的咖啡倒映出雪下精致漂亮的脸蛋。  
几斗没有说话，只是上下打量着雪下，不过几斗不得不承认雪下是个漂亮温暖的女孩，倘若和唯世站在一起肯定是相配的。  
“你好，我叫七弦雪下。”几斗气势很强，但雪下面色如常，丝毫不受影响。  
“月咏几斗。”几斗收回打量的目光，“你应该知道我找你来是为了什么的吧。”  
看着几斗，雪下突然笑得狡黠，“不好意思，我不知道。”  
几斗没想到雪下是这个回答，一阵气短。深呼吸了一下，几斗发现自己自从回国后便变得极易动怒，情绪变得不易控制，尤其是面对面前这个笑得甜美的女孩，不，应该是面对与唯世有关的事时。  
“我找你是为了唯世。”几斗也不拐弯抹角，直截了当的说出了自己的目的，情绪也变得平静。  
雪下挑挑眉，拿起勺子在咖啡中微微搅拌，“所以呢，你是想说什么？”  
“麻烦你离开唯世。”几斗说得一点也不客气，一开口就是让雪下和唯世分手。  
“不可能，除非唯世开口。”雪下想也不想就拒绝了。  
“我可以给你任何你想要的，当然是在我能力范围之内。”几斗有自信这话可以打动大多数人。  
但是，雪下不算是大多数人中的一部分，所以，“我想要的是唯世，你能给吗？”  
几斗听了这话突然没话说了，不是只有他一个人喜欢唯世的。  
良久几斗才找回自己的声音，“不可能，我不会放弃他，不会让任何人把他从我身边抢走。”  
“噗！”一杯还带着热气的咖啡被泼到了几斗身上，浓郁的咖啡香气在空气中弥漫，咖啡厅里一片死寂。  
“唯世！”雪下被突然出现的唯世惊了一下，眼睛瞪得老大。  
“请你以后不要再来找雪下了。”唯世面无表情的看着几斗，然后拉着还在状况外的雪下离开了咖啡厅。  
几斗沉默的坐在那，褐色的咖啡从发梢滴落在黑色的衬衫上。几斗无力的闭上了眼睛，心中一片苦涩。  
“呼呼呼，唯世，松手！”唯世拽着雪下走了一段路，饶是雪下体力比一般女孩好也有些受不了。  
“抱歉。”唯世松开手，靠在了路边的栏杆上，脸上表情有些冷淡。  
“怎么了？那个月咏几斗……”雪下可以看出唯世的反常是因为那个叫月咏几斗的人。  
“没事。”唯世不等雪下说完便打断了她的话，“我没事的，雪下。”  
雪下收了一直挂着的笑容直直的盯着唯世，“可你的表情明明在说‘我有事，快来问我’，是自己招还是我来逼供？”  
唯世眨了眨眼睛，半晌吐出一口浊气，“几斗他……抱歉，我不知道该如何定位我们的关系。”  
“不知道？”雪下眯起眼睛，一个大胆的想法冒了出来，但一细想又觉得不大可能，不过不知道为什么，雪下觉得这个想法很有可能。  
“唯世，你和月咏几斗是不是炮友？”雪下想到不说出来就憋的难受，所以她就很直接的说了出来，也不管这话有多么的惊世骇俗。  
“噗！咳咳……”唯世被雪下这话吓得呛着了。  
“唯世！”雪下忙不迭失的使劲拍了拍唯世的背。  
“我没事，不用紧张。”唯世觉得好一点了便安慰的拍拍雪下的手。  
“呼，吓死我了。”雪下嘟起嘴，一脸不满。  
唯世轻轻笑了起来，“可以那么说吧，我和几斗……的确是……”  
“好了唯世，不想说就不要说，心里明白就好，额，不是，我不是那个意思……”雪下想安慰唯世，却把自己说绕了。  
唯世微微一笑，酒红色的眸子里布满了单纯的笑意。  
雪下心中一动，凑过去在唯世脸上“吧唧”亲了一口，右脸颊上的酒窝越发深刻。  
唯世被这突如其来的袭击吓得愣在了那，伸手摸了摸雪下亲过的地方，白皙的脸蛋红得像熟透的苹果。  
两个人交往快一年，只牵过手，最亲密的举动就是刚刚的那个亲吻。  
“走吧。”唯世含笑牵起雪下，夕阳的余晖洒在两个人身上，看上去无比温暖。  
在两人后面，深邃的紫眸定定的注视着两个人的背影，嘴角挂着的笑容又些微的扭曲。  
“噌！”雪白的刀身倒映出唯世酒红色的眸子，锋利的刀刃朝向地面，刀柄用褐色的布缠绕着，骨节均匀的手紧紧握着刀柄，隐藏在眼镜下的眼镜以前冰冷。  
“唔，同学，可以麻烦你把刀收起来吗？”雪下被突如其来的刀吓了一跳，小声的问握着刀的那个人。  
“决斗！”握着刀的那人看都不看一眼雪下，只直直的盯着唯世。  
唯世冷淡的看了一眼那人，勾起一抹笑，“不好意思，我拒绝。”  
“胆小鬼！”墨蓝色的眼睛闪现出怒意。  
“那又怎样，三条海里同学？”唯世的记性不错，在见到海里时就想起了海里的名字，毕竟两人曾经共事过。  
见自己被认出来海里也没有改变表情，只是再次重复了那句话，“决斗！”  
“我说了，我拒绝。”唯世没打算改变自己的想法。  
唯世拒绝是有原因的，海里喜欢的人是亚梦，虽然那是以前的事，但是海里算是个死脑筋，改变的几率不大，而亚梦在一年前几斗离开后不久也离开了，没有留下任何消息，很有可能亚梦去找了海里。  
其实唯世一直觉得奇怪，为什么亚梦会那么讨厌他，讨厌到一种唯世觉得匪夷所思的程度。  
拒绝了海里的要求，唯世牵起雪下的手要离开，但是一把刀直接就着唯世与雪下牵着的手砍了下去，幸好唯世发现的快，松开了牵着雪下的手闪到了一边去。  
“三条海里！”眼见雪下差点被砍到，唯世是真的怒了。  
“决斗！”海里伸直手，刀尖指向了唯世的鼻尖。  
唯世看了一眼海里，心中决定离这个疯子远一点。重新牵起雪下的手，唯世真的不想理海里。  
“嗤！”唯世是真的没想到海里会做偷袭这种事，那声音很明显是刀刺入了身体的声音，可是，不疼……  
唯世急急转过头，高大的身躯将唯世完全挡住，腹部一截雪白的刀尖露了出来，腥甜的气味不住的钻入唯世鼻子里，深蓝色的大衣上的一大片深紫色与深紫色的眼眸相呼应，看上去诡异万分，却又艳丽无比。  
“几斗……”唯世微微睁大眼睛，红润的唇一下子失去了颜色。  
几斗扯出一个笑容，嘴巴开开合合想说些什么，却什么也没说出来，只是无力的闭上了眼睛倒在了唯世身上。  
“几斗……”唯世的声音有点打颤。  
“唯世，不要紧张，先送医院。”雪下在惊吓过后迅速反应过来，反过来安慰唯世。  
“嗯。”唯世也反应过来，慌急慌忙的掏出手机，却因为手一直颤抖而无法按下按键，雪下看不过去一把抢过手机，打了电话。  
而造成这一切的罪魁祸首却在刺错人后逃之夭夭了。  
【几斗番外】  
我从来没有想过我会这么的在乎一个人，在乎到愿意放弃一切。  
我叫月咏几斗，那些人都喜欢把我比作黑猫，一种我最喜欢也最厌恶的动物。  
从小，或者说是从父亲离开后我便知道，我是生活在普通人的对立面的，我的世界最多的便是黑暗。  
可直到那一天，我遇见了他，那个有着金色短发的小孩。  
他叫辺里唯世，是一个很温暖的人。  
我还记得第一次见面，唯世还是小小的一团，五官还没有长开，声音软软糯糯的，小手也是软软的，呼出来的热气甚至可以闻到淡淡的牛奶味。  
小小的唯世扑到我怀里，用软软糯糯的声音叫我，几斗哥哥。  
这四个字就像魔咒一样，诱惑着我不住的去关注这个小孩。  
唯世很讨人喜欢，我和歌呗都喜欢他，但有一次歌呗抱怨说，我的注意力都被唯世吸引住了。  
听了这话我愣住了。歌呗是我的妹妹，可我对她的在乎竟然比不上对别人的在乎，我疑惑了。  
恰好这时候有人说可以带我去找父亲，我对找到父亲不感兴趣，可为了避开唯世，我简直是迫不及待就想离开了，但我没想到唯世竟然追了出来。小小的他站在贝蒂旁边，金色的头发在白茫茫的雾气里若隐若现。  
听见唯世叫我，我很想回头，但心里却有个声音告诉我，回头便是万劫不复。  
在那之后再见到唯世是在他家的院子里，年迈的贝蒂在小提琴声中安然的死去，但唯世误会了，大声的指责毫不留情的扑向我。  
那一刹那，看着唯世毫不掩饰的目光心突然疼了起来，细细密密的，针扎似的。  
在那之后，日奈森亚梦闯进了我们的生活，我从来就不否认亚梦是个漂亮的女孩，而且她还细心、温柔，就连我那苛刻的妹妹都和亚梦成为了好朋友，但是，面对她，我无论如何都产生不了兴趣。我在乎的是唯世看向亚梦的眼神，包含爱恋，让我在午夜时分嫉妒得发狂，也因为这个我刻意接近亚梦，不让她有任何和唯世在一起的可能。  
我不知道为什么，只要看到唯世，总会忍不住想象他在身下哭泣的样子，肯定眼眶红红的，像只小兔子。  
尽管心中抑制不住的如此想着，但我却有意识的离唯世越来越远，这样不受控制的样子我不喜欢，所以在事情尘埃落定后我再次借着父亲的名义离开。  
离开了唯世，我并没有像我自己想象的那样放下来，反而是越来越思念唯世。  
我知道这是错误的，是不应该的，却无法控制自己，如果可以控制的话我当初就不必离开了。  
夏默总是用一句古话劝我，有花堪折直须折，莫待无花空折枝。  
我明白夏默的意思，也知道夏默和周刑那些破事，所以我回来了。可我没想到一回来便听到唯世的告白，心中的嫉妒生气，我第一次做了那么不受控制的事。  
可我不后悔，再来一次我仍旧是那么选择，所以引起的后果我也一并承担。  
这个世界上也就只有唯世一个人可以让我如此甘之如饴。  
【几斗番外 完】

“几斗哥哥，你喜欢唯世吗？”小小的团子眨着圆圆的水汪汪的眼睛盯着面前的少年。  
“喜欢啊。”少年温柔的帮小团子拭去嘴角不小心沾上的巧克力酱。  
“那唯世长大以后嫁给你好不好？”小团子脸上的表情单纯，没有发现少年在听到这话后有一瞬间的僵硬。  
“为什么这么说？”少年装作若无其事的样子看着小团子。  
“歌呗姐姐说两个人如果互相喜欢的话，就要在一起。”小团子丝毫不觉得自己这话有多奇怪，他怕是没想到歌呗说的这话前提是两个不同性别的人。  
少年定定的看着小团子天真无邪的目光，突然就浅笑了起来，好看的很，“那你要记住了。”  
“嗯。”小团子用力的点点头，笑得一脸灿烂。

“回忆像个说书的人  
用充满乡音的口吻  
跳过水坑 绕过小村  
等相遇的缘分  
你用泥巴捏一座城  
说将来要娶我进门  
转多少身 过几次门  
虚掷青春  
小小的誓言 还不稳  
小小的泪水 还在撑  
稚嫩的唇 在说离分  
我的心里从此住了一个人  
曾经模样小小的我们  
那年你搬小小的板凳  
为戏入迷我也一路跟  
我在找那个故事里的人  
你是不能缺少的部份  
你在树下小小的打盹  
小小的我 傻傻等 ”（《小小》容祖儿）  
“唔……”唯世呆呆的睁着眼睛，脑子里空荡荡的，什么都不知道。  
他刚刚做了一个奇怪的梦，梦里他和几斗还是小孩的模样，他说要以后嫁给几斗，可奇怪的是，唯世一点也不觉得这句话奇怪，而且，这画面好熟悉。  
“唯世。”雪下把手伸到唯世眼前使劲挥了挥，可唯世过了好久才反应过来。  
“啊？”唯世呆愣愣的看着雪下，那模样足以把任何一个喜欢可爱事物的人萌哭。  
“我去接个电话。”雪下摇着仍在响铃的手机。  
“哦。”雪下的手机铃声是一首唯世听不懂的歌，可唯世就是觉得自己刚刚做的梦就是由这首歌引起的。  
“唯世……”床上躺着的几斗不知道什么时候醒了。  
唯世微抿着嘴，卷翘的长睫轻轻掀动，“你好好养伤，我先走了。”说罢也不等几斗回答，转身离开。  
唯世离开后，几斗望着一边放着的保温桶笑了起来。

“哥哥，我有事想问你。”歌呗坐在病床边，剔透的紫眸像是上好的紫水晶。  
“什么？”几斗声音淡淡的，手上正端着一碗鸡汤，这是唯世送来的。  
“你……”歌呗苦恼的挠了挠脸颊，不知道该如何说出口。  
“要说什么直说好了。”几斗隐隐约约可以猜出歌呗想说什么。  
“那我说了，你和唯世是不是……”歌呗小心翼翼的，特地话只说一半。  
“是。”几斗大大方方的承认了。  
“咝！”歌呗倒吸一口凉气，她一开始只觉得几斗对唯世好得不正常，后来偶尔听见公司里有人讨论两个男的之间会不会有可能才恍然大悟。  
不过，惊讶归惊讶，歌呗对这事却没有多大抵触，可能因为娱乐圈鱼龙混杂，所以歌呗的接受度比一般人高不少。  
“可是，唯世有女朋友的啊。”歌呗突然想起了关键的一件事。  
“他只可以属于我。”几斗垂下眼帘看着手中空掉的碗，目光复杂。  
“哥哥，”歌呗猛地站起来拍了拍几斗的肩膀，“你放心，我全力支持你！”  
几斗抬眼看了歌呗一眼，扯了扯嘴角，“那谢谢你了。”  
“不用，我会帮你追到嫂子的。”歌呗说完便风风火火的离开了，这说风就是雨的性子恐怕也只有空海能受得了了。  
“唯世，你终将属于我。”几斗勾着唇笑得艳丽。  
“你好，你是七弦雪下吧？”歌呗拦下银发少女，脸上挂着纯良的笑容。  
“是，我是。”雪下点点头，“你找我有事吗？”  
“是这样的，我想和你谈谈关于唯世的事，可以吗？”歌呗不喜欢拐弯抹角，所以直接就切入了主题。  
雪下歪了歪头一副可爱的模样，“可以啊，你想聊什么？”  
“嗯，唯世和我哥，也就是月咏几斗的事。”歌呗露出自己的招牌笑容。  
“哦。”雪下毫无防备的和歌呗离开。

“Boss,接下来该怎么办啊？”  
“影柒，继续保护唯世。”  
“好得，Boss！”

唯世从来不否认自己是个胆小鬼，所以几斗受伤后他很少去看他，即使去也只是来去匆匆，从不过多逗留。他害怕，怕看见几斗炙热的眼神，那会让他好不容易下定的决心崩塌。  
唯世很明白自己选择一而再再而三的疏离几斗的原因，归根究底就是唯世怕了。  
他怕这个世界用有色眼镜看他们，他怕几斗只是一时兴起，在他沦陷后拍拍手有人，他怕只剩下他一个人……  
所以在几斗出院那天唯世跑了，原本他是要和雪下、歌呗一起接几斗回来的。  
没有跑多远，唯世只是躲在公园里，像只流浪狗一样可怜兮兮的坐在长椅上。  
唯世呆的地方很偏，所以唯世压根就没想到他会在公园里碰到亚梦。  
亚梦原本不算长的头发已经快齐腰了，粉色的头发烫成了大波浪，紧身的皮衣露出性感的小蛮腰，黑色与红色相间的格子超短裙下是两条修长笔直的美腿，脚上的皮靴将小腿肚很好的包裹起来，清纯的脸上化着烟熏妆，亚梦身上再也看不出当初那个单纯美好的模样。  
“亚梦……”唯世楞楞的看着亚梦，不知道该说些什么。  
亚梦不客气的在唯世身边坐下，从随身带着的包包里掏出一盒烟，然后潇洒的点燃，冲唯世挑挑眉，“要么？”  
“额，不。”唯世觉得自己完全看不懂亚梦了，变化这么大，恐怕连最熟悉的亲人都快认不出来了吧。  
“知道吗，我讨厌你。”亚梦吸了一口烟然后悠悠吐出，刺鼻的烟味让唯世不由自主的打了个喷嚏。  
“我不明白。”唯世自问没有做过什么对不起亚梦的事，如果是和几斗有关的话，他也没有办法。  
“呵，其实几斗应该是我的。”亚梦灭了烟眯着眼睛看着唯世，描了黑色眼线的眼睛透着一股诡异的诱惑。  
“为什么这么说？”唯世不知道亚梦从哪来的自信，原本想放弃的心不知怎么回事突然就鲜活跳动起来。  
“你有没有想过，我们每个人，”亚梦抬头看了看蔚蓝的天空，“都生活在一本小说里？”  
“哈？”亚梦这话奇奇怪怪的，唯世都快觉得亚梦神经错乱了。  
“我来自另一个世界，现在这个世界其实是一本小说，”亚梦转头看向唯世，脸上的表情变得疯狂，“我是女主角，独一无二的女主角，你和几斗都是喜欢我的，所有人，他们，都是我的后宫！哈哈哈……”  
唯世皱起了眉，亚梦这话词不达意，说得乱七八糟，而且越说越癫狂，唯世可以肯定，亚梦疯了！  
“亚梦！”就在亚梦笑得癫狂时，海里出现了。  
唯世一看见海里就想起了几斗被刺一事，不由心生警惕。  
海里苦笑，“之前那事抱歉，亚梦有些不正常，我先带她离开了。”  
“嗯。”唯世点点头，目送两人离开。  
不知道为什么，唯世觉得亚梦说的话并不是空穴来风。  
幽幽的叹了口气，唯世还是慢慢的溜回家了。

几斗出院以后唯世的生活还是照常过着，和往常没什么不同，除了每天早上放在窗台上的早餐。  
“唯世，我有事想和你说。”放学时雪下一改平时活泼跳脱的性子，捏着衣角欲言又止。  
“什么？”唯世看雪下那个样子心里隐隐约约有种不好的预感。  
“我，”雪下抬头认真的看着唯世，“我要离开了。”  
“哈？”雪下说的太突然，唯世不知道该说些什么好，苦苦挽留他做不到。  
“其实，我挺喜欢你的，不过不是情人之间的那种喜欢，我只是把你当做闺蜜。”雪下这话并没有给唯世带来多大影响，因为严格说起来，唯世对雪下也是一种闺蜜的感觉。  
“这到底……”尽管唯世明白雪下的意思，但他还是有些疑惑，雪下怎么就突然要离开了。  
“嗯，我其实不叫七弦雪下，这只是个假名，我的真名叫影柒。”雪下，不，现在要改叫影柒了，影柒含着浅浅的笑看着唯世。  
“影柒？”唯世重复了一遍。  
“对，我叫影柒。对了，我的Boss你应该认识，夏默。”影柒笑眯眯的说出一个爆炸性的消息。  
“什么！”唯世惊讶的眼睛瞪得老大，他没有想到影柒会和夏默有关。  
影柒眨了眨眼睛，“当初Boss回国之后不放心你，又因为几斗不在你身边，所以Boss就派我来保护你啦！”  
“我真的……”只是浅淡的交情而已，唯世没想到夏默会这么做。  
“Boss的原话，‘他们因为我而产生隔阂，那么我就要做出一点帮助’，Boss这个人比较缺爱，对于真心相爱的人他是很羡慕的。”影柒大大喇喇的说着夏默的坏话，但唯世也可以从夏默当初说的那些话猜出夏默的一点小心思。  
“那麻烦你帮我和夏默说声谢谢。”想到夏默的帮助唯世微微一笑。  
“那么，接下来的时间就交给你们了。”影柒弯了弯眼睛，匆匆跑开了。  
唯世愣愣的看着影柒离开后露出的人影，那么熟悉，却又那么陌生。  
“几斗……”唯世低声呢喃。  
“唯世，我知道现在说这话你不会信，没关系，我别的不多，就是等你的时间多。”几斗穿着当初歌呗订婚时买的深蓝色西服，深邃的紫眸里深情满满，“唯世，我喜欢你，不，我爱你。”  
唯世睁大了眼睛，在唯世看来，“爱”是一个比“喜欢”更严肃的词。“我喜欢你”可以和很多人说，但是，“我爱你”只能和最喜欢的人说。  
“几斗……”唯世听见自己的声音有些沙哑，“我，我……”  
“我知道，你不用说，我可以等。”几斗握住唯世的手打断唯世想说的话。  
“不是，我想……”唯世不死心的想再次开口。  
“唯世，我觉得我可以明白你的心情。”几斗再次打断唯世想说的话，气得唯世几乎要呕血。  
“你能不能听我说完！”唯世被打断多次，饶是他脾气再好也有些恼了。  
“不能！”几斗出乎意料的没有给出唯世想要的答案，从影柒那他也算是了解了，唯世想离开的决心很大，所以几斗打定主意不让唯世把他想说的话说完。  
唯世没辙了，几斗在他面前一直都是腹黑霸道的，这么无赖的一面他还从来没有见过，也就没有办法抵抗了。  
“唯世，我知道你觉得我们俩走不下去，因为我们的性别，你害怕为世人所不容。”几斗好歹和影柒深入交谈过一番，对唯世的心理有所了解，再加上他本身和唯世认识对唯世也了解，所以一针见血的指出唯世担心的地方也不是什么困难的事。  
唯世惊讶的看着几斗，对于自己的心思被道破也是极为惊讶的。  
“我不求你可以马上明白我的心，但是也希望你可以给我一个机会。”几斗这番话说的是情真意切。  
唯世定定的看了几斗几秒，然后眼前一抹黑笔直的倒了下去，幸亏几斗手疾眼快接住了唯世。  
“唯世！”几斗只觉得脑子里一片空白，怎么可以这样，他才刚刚告白，唯世还没有给答复，怎么可以这样就这样？怎么可以？  
“送医院啊！”一直躲在一边看的影柒和歌呗冲了出来，一个是唯世的闺蜜，一个是唯世的小姑子，能不急吗？  
“医生，他怎么样了？”几斗拦住从急诊室里出来的医生，满脸焦急。  
“额，病人他……”医生叹了一口气，表情有些奇怪，说不出是什么情绪。  
几斗见医生这幅样子心中有了不好的预感，不由得怔在了原地。  
“医生，你快说啊！”影柒见几斗发愣，只得代替他问道。  
医生轻笑了一声，双手插到了白大褂的口袋里，“病人没什么事，只是有些贫血。”  
“贫血？”影柒不可置信的瞪大了眼睛，他们那么紧张，结果唯世只是贫血？  
反观几斗，在听见唯世没什么事后松了一口气，然后便看见唯世从急诊室里走了出来，脸上带着显而易见的疲惫。  
“唯世！”几斗叫了一声，有些激动的把唯世抱到怀中。  
唯世怔了怔，犹豫片刻回抱住几斗，心在那一刻格外宁静。应该可以的吧，相信几斗一次？唯世犹豫不决，但最终还是选择给几斗一次机会。  
“唯世，”几斗抓着唯世的胳膊，神情认真，“我爱你。”  
唯世慢慢笑了起来，微微踮起脚在几斗唇上烙下一吻，“嗯。”  
【——END——】


End file.
